Charmed Heritage: 112 Wyatt's Friend
by StoryGirl83
Summary: Wyatt's friend, Seth, has been been undercover in the underworld. He accidentally over hears something he can't ignore and returns. At the same time an accident at work puts Chris in an awkward position when saving a life exposses magic to a co-worker.
1. Demon on the Move

Wyatt's Friend

Prologue – Demon on the Move

Tuesday, March 30, 2027

The underworld was bustling with activity. Demons, warlocks, even darklighters, scurried around about their business. No one seemed to pay the young man with the dirty blond hair any heed. Some of those nearby could smell the repugnant smell of humanity on him, but then most of his kind were half-breeds. A forked tongue flicked out from between his lips, almost as if he was daring anyone to call him anything but demonic.

He weaved his way around the scourge of the underworld, seemingly unperturbed by weapons and claws dripping blood. He rounded a bend and found the corridor empty. He learned against the wall as his eyes darted around and his breath came out in a huge sigh. After several gulps of air he shimmered out and vanished from sight.

* * *

In a small neighborhood in San Francisco a young girl of ten, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes was climbing up a thick tree in her front yard. A kitten was sitting on a branch just above her head, batting at a butterfly. The girl slipped and fell toward the ground. She blinked and vanished from sight, reappearing on the ground. She looked up and glared at the kitten. She raised her hand and a young woman with curly red hair ran out of the house.

"Devia! Don't!"

Devia Kessler's hand dropped. She pushed herself up and looked at the young woman, her cousin, Brianna McInnis. "I'm sorry, Brianna. I only wanted to get her down."

Brianna knelt down beside Devia, concern on her face.

"I didn't hurt her, did I Brianna?"

Brianna looked up, her green eyes meeting those of the kitten. The kitten looked down and then went back to watching the butterfly. "She's fine. Don't worry."

Devia started to stand.

Brianna placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder, stopping her. "Don't worry. I'll get her down." She stood and walked over to the tree.

"That empathy thing can be unnerving at times," Devia commented as she went ahead and got to her feet.

Brianna grabbed the kitten and brought her down to Devia. "Sorry. I can hunt out the ingredients for a blocking potion if you wish." The offer had been made before.

"No," Devia shook her head. "I'm safer overall, I think." It was the same thing she said every time Brianna made the offer.

The door of the house opened and Devia's father, Steve Kessler exited the house. Devia grinned and ran toward him, ignoring Brianna and the kitten. "Hi, Daddy!"

* * *

Chris is about to get a shock. He's gotten used to many aspects of magic being back. The fact that his brother's best friend shimmers is not one of them.


	2. Surprise Attack

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - The first thought that comes to mind is WOW! As best I can deturmine you started reading my stories three and a half days ago . . . and you have read ten episodes and are up to date on IF, which is twice as long as pretty much any other story. I am thrilled to have a new reader and I hope you stick around and continue reading my series and IF as it progresses. I will respond to your comment on IF when I post the next chapter, which I am hoping will be soon, but won't be today. I'm going to respond to all the rest of them here: 1) Thank you, I'm glad you like it. 2) I guess the fact that is more about the boys than the sisters is due to the fact that most of my audience in the beginning was people who wanted (and still want) a spin off about the boys. Personally I would love that, but I'd be just as happy with another series about the sisters. And I am working on a different series that _is_ about the sisters, actually two, so this one is about the next generation. And it _is_ about the next generation. While it does center around Wyatt and Chris there will be a lot of interaction between them and their cousins and their aunts and uncles and their family. And sometimes it will be someone else who figures out how to fix things. Sometimes it's going to be Pat or Vicki (not sure yet) who casts the spell that makes everything better. Sometimes it will be Melinda who has to save Wyatt and Chris. Sometimes it's going to be Hope that figures out how to save Wyatt's life. Sometimes Vicki is going to be the only viable link between Wyatt and Chris. Sometimes it's going to be Hank who makes things a whole lot easier for his family, though it's Wyatt who fixed the problem. Each of those had a specific episode in mind, though only the last one is one I have "aired" already. Of course when you have six seasons planned out there's a lot of room for a lot of people to do a lot of things. I hope you enjoy them all. As to Leo, that's a reason I need someone who will read my story and tell me where I go off track, which I don't have. I have a lovely beta who has been helping me for the last few episodes, but she only helps with spelling and grammar errors. If you have any way of putting into words how it is that Leo seems different please tell me so I can see if it's possible to get him back on track. 3) Thank you very much. 4) As you can see, I didn't have any intentions of leaving them without orbing forever, though it did turn out that I had to give it back to them sooner than planned. 5) I don't really know a whole lot about teen angsty stuff, so I'm not sure which character you are refering to, but I'm glad you like it. I had fun with this story most of the time. 6) It certainly is a strange story, but it was interesting learning more about some of my characters and accidentally introducing some who weren't supposed to be introduced yet. 7) Don't worry. You will find out what happened to Phoebe and Coop . . . eventually. I believe that will be in episode twenty. The episode is called "Paying the Piper". 8) Big grin here. Thank you so much. 9) I have so much fun including more members of the Halliwell family and was glad when everything worked out the way I wanted it too . . . though aparently not the way I planned as some notes I found on the subject a week or so ago informed me. 10) Yes, it has started to confuse me, too. I find my self writing about one than the other and my head starts spinning and I look to see if it's "The" or "the". Still it seems like a good name for Piper's restaurant and I appreciate the suggestion that Astral Echo made. As to P3 . . . don't worry, you'll be seeing it soon. It was in "The Magic Is Back". It's next appearance will be in "When Two Wrongs Make a Right" which is episode fourteen. In both cases P3 is closed when the characters involved are there. However it will be making an appearance in "Imaginary Fiends (and Real Friends)" and it will be open while the characters are there. And I hope to involve it more. A lot of the earlier stories I was still trying to figure out the facts of the universe I am "creating". And one of those questions I had to answer was the role P3 would play in the stories. As to Wyatt being all right, well, he's still trying to figure out what happened and it will be a long time before someone figures it out. That is the end of your reviews, but hopefully you will be reading episode eleven soon and I look foward to seeing what you think.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I'm glad you liked the ending to "Phoenix Witch". It's nice when possible to end it with a brotherly moment. The beginning of "Wyatt's Friend" was certainly meant to tease. This is the first time you get to see Seth, though he's been in IF and he's been mentioned . . . somewhere. I forget which episode, though actually I think it's more than one. And this story will give you some more insite into the life of my villain and his family. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – Surprise Attack

Chris Halliwell was enjoying a rare opportunity to just relax and work on his psychology homework. Considering how hard it was becoming to get some studying in, he had a feeling if he could make it to the end of the semester he was going to take some time off. Maybe after the summer things would be easier. Maybe they wouldn't. It just felt like someone was singling out him and his brother.

He ruffled through the papers spread out on the coffee table in search of something. The notebook on his lap almost fell to the ground and in the attempt to stop it, he managed to drop his pen.

Chris snagged his pen from the ground and looked up as a sound alerted him to someone shimmering into the room. He raised his arm to send the demon flying, forcing his arm to a halt half way through.

The dirty blond haired demon's eyes widened as he took in Chris outstretched arm.

"Don't do that to me, Seth," Chris admonished. "I almost threw you into the wall."

"What's going on, Chris?" Seth Silberman asked. "I don't recall doing anything to invoke your wrath.

"I almost didn't recognize you in time," Chris informed him, his voice rising to just below a yell. "Are you crazy? Where have you been?"

Ignoring the question, Seth asked, "Do you often have people shimmering into your apartment?"

"Demons," Chris corrected automatically, "and no. Most of them aren't that stupid."

"I resent that remark and the implications about my entrance," Seth scowled at him.

"What?" Chris looked at him in disbelief. "You don't think it was stupid? I could have killed you."

"You stopped yourself," Seth countered. "Besides I think I am a little stronger than to die the first time I'm thrown into a wall."

"Turn around," Chris suggested.

Seth sighed and turned around. He frowned as he looked down at the pile of broken wood that he was pretty sure used to be a chair. Looking back at Chris he asked, "What happened?"

"You missed a lot," Chris informed him. "Wyatt's been in the hospital most of the last couple weeks. When he got out he got over enthusiastic. We haven't done anything with it yet."

"Can't you just wave your hand . . ." Seth stopped and stared at him. "Wyatt was in the hospital?"

Chris nodded. "Tiny demonic creatures attacked him with knives and nearly severed his spinal cord. Oddly enough he appears to have recovered on his own."

Seth stared at him. "And where is he now?"

"He got cleared to go back to work, so that's where he is." Chris sighed and started cleaning up the table. "Looks like I can forget studying." He piled the papers on top of his notebook and looked up, again. "So what brings you here after over two months of silence?"

"Actually I'd rather tell both you and Wyatt, so I don't have to explain what I've been up to twice. When does he get home?"

"After I head to work," Chris replied as he stood and put his homework on the bookshelf. "I work for my mom now."

"At The Manor?" Seth's grin grew big. "Awesome! I'll have to come down some time when you're working. Not now though. This is important, so would you please call Wyatt and see if he can get off early?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll call him."

* * *

Chris has such problems with people orbing in to their apartment. And Seth isn't going to make it easy for him. Curious to see Wyatt's reaction to his best friends's return?


	3. Hunches

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - Thank you.

Does anyone remember what Wyatt was doing in "Good-Bye Centennial" before the electricity went off. Well, he's still convinced that he needs to do something with that one application and he's trying to get Nathan's help. Of course he loses interest for the moment when Seth calls. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two – Hunches

Wyatt Halliwell had been holed up in his friend Nathan Hensley's office for the last hour arguing with him. "I know this doesn't look like much," Wyatt waved a paper in Nathan's face, "but I'm telling you, talk to him. If I'm wrong, I will buy you and Lacey a meal at my mom's restaurant."

"Which will be heavily discounted I'm sure," Nathan retorted. "He's not qualified."

Wyatt snorted. "My mom doesn't do discounts. She gave one to some friends of my brother's and made Chris pay the difference. And he is qualified. "There is nothing in the job description that says he has to have a degree."

"It's implied."

"Doesn't count unless it's written," Wyatt argued. "Look, I talked to every reference on this guy's list and found some that weren't. This guy is a solid bet. Just talk to him."

Nathan groaned. "Why am I even doing this? I don't hire people."

"I know that, but you do have Hal's ear and if we both recommended this guy, I'm confident he'd get the job."

"I am not putting my neck out for your hunch."

Wyatt gave him a look. "When have my hunches ever been wrong?"

That stopped Nathan. He stood still and didn't say anything for several seconds. Finally, he sighed. "All right. I'll talk to him, but I'm using my own judgment from there . . . and if I don't like him, I'm holding you to that dinner. With the baby coming we aren't going to have a lot of time to ourselves soon."

Wyatt was about to reply when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the picture ID. "It's my brother. You'll hold to that?"

Nathan held out his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Give me the file."

Wyatt handed him the file and grinned. "You won't regret this."

Nathan laughed. "We'll see." He looked at the ringing cell phone. "I'll tell Hal you left early."

Wyatt looked at him surprised. "Why would I do that?"

"Just a hunch. You're not the only one who has them. See you later."

Wyatt nodded. "All right. If you are right, I'll stop back in and say bye before I leave."

"Fair enough."

As Wyatt left the room he flipped open his phone. "Hey, Chris."

"Should I have called you from my home phone?" Seth's voice came loud and clear over the phone.

Wyatt's face split into a huge grin and he stopped at the doorway. "Hey, pal. Where have you been these last couple of months."

"I'll tell all when you get here."

"Why does everyone assume I'm leaving work early?"

"I'm hurt." Seth was almost laughing as he added, "My presence isn't enough?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm leaving." Glancing behind him he saw Nathan's smug face looking back at him.

Nathan just grinned and waved.

Wyatt closed the door behind him. "All right, I'll be back . . . do I have time to drive?"

"Yes, you have time to drive. Nothing's happening yet, but we need to be prepared, 'cause I don't know when it will happen."

Wyatt nodded. "I'm heading back right now. See you soon."

* * *

Seth has some news from the underworld that worries him and he wants Wyatt and Chris to help him out. Though a certain tidbit from Wyatt about Chris' memory has him really curious. Seth has a lot of catching up to do.


	4. Underworld Stirring

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - Certainly. When I have someone showing interest and I have chapters to post (and believe me I do as not only is this story finished, but so are the next two), I try to post as soon as I see their review. Enjoy

Seth has some news that he really thinks his friends need to hear.

* * *

Chapter Three – Underworld Stirring

Chris was just reentering the living room with two plates of food that he had cooked up when they heard the door open in the hall. He smiled as Seth rose from the couch and ran into the hall.

Seth entered the hall just as Wyatt was locking the door behind him. He ran over to Wyatt and pulled him into a hug.

When he let go and stepped away, Wyatt looked at him surprised. "What was that for?"

"That was because your brother was freaking me out with stories about you almost getting killed a few weeks ago and because I'm glad you are standing."

"I'm definitely glad of that myself."

Seth headed back into the living room speaking as he walked. "I imagine you want to know where I've been."

"Yes," Wyatt replied dryly.

Seth plopped down on the couch as Wyatt entered the room and looked at the two brothers. Then, he looked down at the plates now on the coffee table. "Food looks good, Chris."

Chris nodded. "Thanks." Looking at his brother, he added. "There's more on the stove. Help yourself."

Wyatt walked over to the remaining chair in the room and sat down. "I'll keep that in mind. Right now, I want to know why I haven't seen my best friend in almost three months."

"You didn't call?" Seth suggested.

"Cute. Your dad hasn't seen you in just as long."

Seth sighed. "Yeah, I know and I'll go face him after this is over."

"You haven't seen your dad, yet?" Wyatt looked at him incredulous.

Seth shrugged. "Dad's not exactly the most useful when it comes to fighting demons."

Chris snorted at this.

Seth frowned and looked at him. "What?"

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. Continue."

Seth eyed him and finally shrugged. "Whatever. Look I've been in the underworld since the beginning of January. I hadn't meant to stay there this long, but every time I planned to come back, there was some other reason not to. This time though, there was every reason to not stay."

"What happened?"

Seth sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"How can you not know?"

"I got knocked out in a brawl."

Both brothers stared at him stunned.

Seth ignored them. "When I came to the room was empty except for a couple of bodies I'm pretty sure hadn't survived the brawl. I didn't check. Then, a couple of . . . demons, I guess . . . came in and started talking."

"About what?" Chris asked, getting impatient. "You aren't telling us anything, Seth."

Seth leveled a look at him and flicked his tongue out. "Are you going to let me tell my story?"

"Sure, you must have a good reason for breaking three months of silence."

"I was busy and I can't get cell service in the underworld," Seth frowned at him. "What's with you anyway?"

Wyatt eyed his brother. "Considering Seth and I are about the same age, what on earth could be in those memories of yours that would make you rude to my best friend."

Chris blinked. "What? This has nothing to do with my memories. And I'm not trying to be rude. It's just that I have to leave in about five minutes, I haven't eaten, and Seth likes to talk."

"Eat then," Wyatt directed him, pointing at the food Chris had cooked. "With your mouth full you won't be able to interrupt Seth and he'll finish his story sooner."

"Memories?" Seth looked at them questioningly. "Is something wrong with Chris' mind?"

Chris starred at him for several seconds and then burst out laughing. He sat down on the couch next to Seth and picked up one of the plates.

"I'll explain later," Wyatt promised, "but nothing is wrong with his mind."

Seth shrugged. "I'll wait then." He exhaled slowly before looking at Chris. "And I'll try to get to the point. I don't know what's going on, but they were talking about something big about to happen. They said that some warlock was trying to take out a couple of kids of the Charmed Ones; that he'd managed to talk a lot of demons into helping him to their demise. And the rumor was that he had hired a special demon for his next attack, a demon that only attacks once every one hundred years and that they couldn't wait to see the pain he caused. They never said anything specific, but surely your book of shadows has info about a demon that only attacks once every one hundred years."

"Did they happen to give you any clue as to when this attack was going to happen?" Wyatt asked as Chris tried to eat his food.

"Within the next month, but not for at least a week," Seth told them. "So there is time, but how much I couldn't say."

"At least a week. You're sure?" Chris asked between bites.

Seth nodded. "Definitely. They were disappointed, because they have to wait."

Chris nodded. "Okay, then I can head to work and Wyatt can explain to you what happened with my memories and any other catching up you need to do."

Seth frowned at this. "How can you just go to work, Chris? Innocents are at stake."

"Innocents who are as yet a vague concept and are safe in your more than capable hands," Chris reminded him. "Just call me if you get anything. I will come back."

Seth considered this and finally grinned. "Sounds good. Have fun at the manor."

Chris chuckled. "Sure, sure." After taking his last bite he took his plate and stood. "Call me if you need me. I'll keep my cell on and you know that number to The Manor, Wy."

Wyatt nodded. "See you after work."

"Want me to put some food on a plate for you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I'll get some. Don't worry."

Chris nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

Seth turned to look at Wyatt. "So what's the deal with his memories? Did something happen?"

* * *

Seth wants to know what happened while he was gone, so Wyatt attempts to give him the short version.


	5. Three Months in Three Minutes

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - As you wish. :)

Wyatt tries to give Seth the short version of what happened over the previous three months.

* * *

Chapter Four – Three Months in Three Minutes

Wyatt was silent as he tried to form an answer. "It all started when magic came back. Chris' boss had called, because he was late, so I went in to wake him and found him, dying."

"What?" Seth almost choked on a piece of food. "What happened?"

Wyatt sighed. "Honestly, I still don't know, but when we were both very little, before Chris was born, he showed up in the past. I don't know a lot of details, but from what I can gather he was mortally wounded, no one could heal him, and he somehow ended up here in our time and merged with my brother from this time line. I do know that Chris' memories got messed up and he couldn't remember a lot of things for a couple of weeks. He finally got his memories all sorted out when he was attacked by a demon who tried to erase his memories. It somehow backfired and fixed them. Now, he has memories from two time lines. See? Not so complicated."

Seth glared at him. "There's a lot more to it than you are saying, I'll bet."

"And if you find out what those things are, let me know," Wyatt requested, "because Chris won't talk about it. Something happened in that other time line that he wants to hide from me and I am having the hardest time finding out any of it. About three weeks ago, while I was still in the hospital, he actually told me a lot, but usually it's like pulling teeth."

Seth sighed. "Fine. So any idea on how we might deal with this new threat?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Not really. I suppose our first thing to do is see if we can find out why they are so excited and get a list of any demons that only show up every one hundred years. It's a really specific time frame."

Seth nodded. "That's true. Most demons attack at any time."

"I'll see you later," Chris called as he passed the doorway on his way to the door.

"Have fun," Wyatt teased.

"Call if you need me," Chris returned popping his head back in the doorway.

"Will do," Wyatt replied, waving him away. "Just get to work, before you're late."

Chris grinned and headed out without another word.

"He must really enjoy working for your mom," Seth commented as he picked up a cup of coffee, oddly placed on the bookshelf. One sip and he grimaced. He grabbed up his plate and took a bite out of his food. A smile replaced the grimace.

Wyatt nodded, trying not to laugh at the expressions on his best friend's face. "He seems to. I remember him dreading going to Centennial, but now he seems happy to go." He stood and walked over to the coffee table. He pointed to Chris' homework, laying forgotten in neat piles on the table. "That and college."

Seth looked at him surprised. "When I talked to him in December he was thinking of quitting that, too."

Wyatt laughed. "Seth, he's been thinking of quitting for almost five years, but so far as I know he's never done anything serious about it."

Seth chuckled. "Five years, huh? Why does your brother even attend college if he doesn't like it?"

"Because he likes knowledge. He likes knowledge, but he hates tests and doesn't care for homework."

Seth laughed this time. "So he's a pretty typical college student, huh?"

"Other than the whole witch thing," Wyatt retorted.

"Well, there is that," Seth agreed, his forked tongue flicking out. He took another bite of his food and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I know something is going to happen, something bad," Seth reminded him. "The underworld is excited and they just don't get excited. Whatever this demon is, he's causing a stir."

"I think I'm going to see if I can find anything in the Book," Wyatt decided. "Care to join me?"

Seth shakes his head. "No, I think I need to check some things out. I'll meet you back here."

"I thought you didn't have any leads," Wyatt commented.

"I don't," Seth confirmed. "It's something else." He stood and looked down at his half eaten plate of food. "Fridge?"

"Are you planning on finishing it?"

"Probably," he acknowledge as he picked it up. "I'll tell you if I find anything interesting."

Wyatt watched as he headed into kitchen with his food. He paused only a moment before he orbed out.

* * *

Have you ever thought your job was dangerous? Now, do you work in a fancy restaurant? Ever thought of that as a dangerous job? Chris sure didn't.


	6. All Fall Down

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - Why thank you.

When Chris went to work today he didn't expect anything like this to happen. And if he had . . . he would have figured demons would have been involved . . . but no, he had this happen.

* * *

Chapter Five – All Fall Down

Chris was alone in the restaurant kitchen. It had been a pretty busy night so far. They'd had a large party reserve the restaurant for the last couple of hours and they had only just left. Considering the amount of clean up involved, he had decided to help bus the tables and had his arms full of dishes.

"Need some help, Chris?" Emily Colson asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine," he told her as he headed toward the sink.

A timer went off near Emily and she turned to her right. There was something cooking on the stove. "I'll get that."

"Thanks," he replied as he put the dishes down in an already large pile and starts washing.

"Kind of a relief to see all those people gone," Emily commented as she turned off both the stove and the timer.

"You get used to it."

"Cause you've been here soooo much longer than I have," she retorted.

He shrugged. "Just because I was hired after you doesn't mean anything. I've been here most of my life."

"Sure, pull the owner's kid card."

"I'm just saying that I've seen crowds here and helped with them a lot."

"I just here a lot of talk," she informed him as she moved the food to another burner before opening up one of the cupboards. Finding it bare she turned to look at Chris. "Have you seen the extra plates? We used all the normal ones for the party."

"The cabinets by the deep freeze," he informed her without looking up.

"Thanks." She got a step ladder out and headed for the cabinet.

Chris got back to work on his dishes, ignoring what she was doing.

She climbed up the step ladder and started bringing down plates. Each time she did, she unknowingly knocked into a knife set on the shelf below, moving it closer to the edge of the shelf. Each set of dishes she brought down she set down on the counter.

Chris stopped with the dishes and turned to look at her. "Can you use some help?"

"No, I'm fine," she told him with a shake of her head. "We're empty at the moment. The food is for some people coming in a little bit. They called ahead with orders and I'm just getting ready."

"If you're sure," he replied as he started to turn back around. As he did he saw two things happen.

Emily slipped on the second step of the step ladder and hit the cabinet with her arm. This sent both her and the knives headed downward, some of the knives pointed at Emily.

Not sure what else to do or having time to think about it, Chris blinked his eyes and Emily orbed out of the way of the knives and reappeared on the floor in front of Chris.

Emily looked across the room at the over turned step ladder and the knives on the ground. Pushing herself up, she turned around to face a wide eyed Chris, who was realizing exactly what he had done. Confused she looked him in the eye and asked. "Did you do that?"

Chris looked at her in silence, unable to find something to say.

"Are you a witch or something?"

The extremely pointed question startled him. "Uh . . ."

"As in Sabrina, the Teenage," she added, trailing off.

Chris stared at her incredulously. "You watch that?"

"Sure," she told him as she shrugged, unconcerned and unaware that she had hit it dead on. "Doesn't everyone? It's classic TV, Chris."

Chris stared at her skeptically. "Right."

"Seriously though," she continued. "You didn't answer my question."

Chris shook his head, not in answer, but in refusal. "I have to go."

Before Emily could protest, he left the room through the back door, shoved it shut, and orbed out.

* * *

He reappeared in the front hall of The Manor where Drinka Deguilio was manning the hostess booth.

Drinka looked at him surprised. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

"I just exposed magic," Chris informed her as he turned to look at her. "I can't stay."

Drinka returned the look, somewhat wide eyed. "What?"

"To Emily," he continued. "I need you to take over."

"What?" This last distressed her more than the prior. It wasn't that she wouldn't take charge, she just preferred not to. She liked her job as greeter.

"Please, Drinka," he requested with puppy eyes. "It's only about a few hours. One of the wait staff can cook."

"And how am I supposed to explain your absence to the staff?" she wanted to know.

Chris was silent for several seconds before he sighed and sad, "I don't know." He exhaled and repeated, "I don't know. Seth came by and . . ."

Drinka pounced on those words. "Seth is back." She'd known for some time that he had been missing.

"Yes," Chris agreed.

"Okay," Drinka decided. "I'll try to use that. I guess I'll get Ty to cook."

Chris looked at her surprised. "Ty? He's just a kid."

Drinka gave him a knowing smile. "That _kid_ can cook."

Chris smiled at that. "Okay, then I'll see you later. Thanks, Drinka."

"Send Seth my greeting," she requested.

"Sure. Bye." Before she could say anything else he exits the building for the parking lot, eager to avoid Emily before he had time to think about what to tell her.

Drinka watched until the door closed behind him before leaving the greeting stand and heading into the dining room. She had a seventeen-year-old who was about to learn he was in charge of the kitchen.

* * *

Exposing magic is not Chris idea of a good day and he didn't handle it too well, so he went home. No sooner does Chris return to the apartment when they get a knock on their door.


	7. Piper's Three

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - I love Drinka too. She's an interesting character to play with. How will Chris explain magic to Emily? Well, he won't be doing the greatest job with it, I assure you. As for Seth, he's off somewhere, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see him, again.

Seth isn't the only one that's been hearing things from the underworld and he's not the only one who's worried.

* * *

Chapter Six – Piper's Three

Chris shut the door to the apartment behind him and headed straight for his room, wanting to get out of his work clothes, wanting to put Emily's question behind him, knowing it would come up the very next time he saw her. He was almost to his room when a knock on the door stopped him. He sighed and turned around.

The door to Wyatt's room opened and his brother exited. He looked at Chris surprised. "You're home early."

Chris sighed and ignored him. He pulled open the apartment door and stared in surprise at their sister.

Melinda Wyatt was no more used to having brothers than they were to having a sister, but she was getting better at remembering that she now had two brothers. They on the other hand had almost forgotten her.

"You don't call, write, email, anything," Chris commented. "Where have you been?"

"Around," she replied. "I've been trying to figure out how I fit into this world. I'm discovering that if I'm going to do that I'll need to adjust a lot of things about me. It's not precisely easy, but it's not why I'm here. May I come in?"

Chris glanced back at Wyatt, who just shrugged. Chris looked back at her and moved out of the way, opening the door wider. "Sure come on in. Do Mom and Dad know you're in town?"

She shook her head as she entered the apartment. "Not yet. I'm not staying, but I thought I'd best pass on some information I came across. Until I either get more powers or learn better how to use magic without them, it's smarter to either avoid magical battles or to get aid on them." She looked around and grinned as she peeked into Wyatt's open door. "Someone is clearly _not_ a neat freak."

"And someone clearly is," Wyatt retorted, "if you look at the other room. You?"

"Neither really." She found the living room and went inside, finding a seat. She waited until they had followed her in and started speaking. "I was in a Concord restaurant earlier today when I accidentally overhear a conversation. It was clear that at least one of those talking was from the underworld, possibly both, though I think the second one was a warlock."

"A warlock?" Chris looked at Wyatt. "Didn't Seth mention one of those earlier?"

Wyatt nodded. "I think so, but I doubt it's the same one."

Chris' head bobbed in agreement. "True enough." Looking back at Melinda he asked, "What were they talking about?"

"Some demon that's coming soon," she told them. "I got the idea this demon has killed a lot of people in the past, but they never mentioned a name. Who's Seth?"

"A friend," Wyatt informed her. "He was here earlier with a similar story. I'm wondering how close to his yours is."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" She asked, looking a little annoyed.

He shook his head. "Not even close. I'm just wondering if we have two demons or one to deal with."

She calmed down and nodded. "Good point." She sighed. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Did they say anything that might help identify the demon?" Chris asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe," she thought back to the conversation she had heard and frowned. "There was one thing that struck me as odd. One of them, the one I think was a warlock, was complaining that someone who's only been around for a few centuries should make such a stir. The other one reminded her that that it was well deserved, because didn't thousands die because of this demon."

Chris gulped, stunned. "Thousands of deaths. That's a lot for anyone, but for someone who's only been around for a few centuries only shows up only once every one hundred years, that's . . . horrible."

She nodded. "Sounds like when he attacks, he means business."

"Sounds horrific," Wyatt agreed. "Seth said we have at least a week. Did you hear anything like that?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but their conversation was cut short when someone else . . . entered the women's room."

Chris snorted. "You overheard this in the bathroom."

"And why not?" she wanted to know a bit indignant. "Woman like to talk and if they think they're alone, all the better." She eyed them and flexed her fingers. "A lesson they need learn, my brothers . . ."

Chris clamped his hand over her mouth. "Let's not cast not spells on each other."

"It's all I've got," she informed him when he let her go. "I don't have powers, but I do have spells."

"That's good," Chris informed. "That's good right. You didn't before. You couldn't cast spells."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"So maybe that means powers are coming."

"Maybe," she replied hesitantly. "Or maybe this reality is just starting to accept me as real."

"It's been over a month," he reminded her. "On the other hand, it's only been just over a month. Don't rush it."

She sighed. "I don't like this. What if an innocent needs my immediate help?"

"Then cast a spell."

She looked at them in turn and a smile tugged at her lips. "You make it sound so easy."

"A lot easier than resenting it," Chris retorted.

Wyatt sat down on the couch next to her. "When I was younger, when magic wasn't really an option, because magical powers just stopped, I was pretty annoyed. I'd been working on writing a spell and it wasn't working. I was so frustrated, because these things always seemed to come easy to Chris." He looked at his little brother and chuckled. "How little I knew. Dad showed up when I was pretty much about to give up and calmed me down. He reminded me of some things I'd forgotten in my frustration."

Melinda watched him curious, wanting to know more about what her dad was like in this reality. She'd been avoiding them, there was no other way to put it, ever since she'd found out that she was going to be able to stay, but it was doing no good. She wanted to make a life here and how could she do that if she avoided even her own family.

"He reminded me that I wasn't Chris and I wasn't Aunt Phoebe and I didn't need to pretend that I was." He looked at his two siblings, clearly different, and yet there was something in their eyes that made him think they had more in common than he knew. "We all have our own strengths. Sure Chris and I have magical powers, but I didn't grow up with them. I'm only just learning anything about them. It's all new to me. I've had spells and potions taught to me all my life, but you'd better believe you don't want me making the potion anymore than you want me working as a chef at Mom's restaurant. Chris though, he's good at that stuff, especially the potions I can't manage. And he remembers how to use his powers. And I think the guy actually likes hunting demons," he teased, "which seems kind of creepy to me."

Chris shrugged, but he smiled a little. "I don't hunt demons unless they're after an innocent. If I did that, I know one demon that would be in serious trouble."

Wyatt smacked him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

Chris shook his head. "I don't think I hunt them any more or less than you. Remember Trae?"

"She had my innocent's mind captive."

"I believe the word is soul," Chris retorted. "She had little Hannah's soul captive."

Melinda watched them both with interest.

Wyatt turned back to look at Melinda. "I don't know you that well yet, but I do remember that you told me you didn't use your powers that much, so you know what, you don't have a lot of room to talk."

A smile tugged hard at her lips as she replied. "I didn't exactly fight too many demons either. Mom always tried to keep me out of their way and out of Pratt's spotlight."

"Who's Pratt?" Chris asked curious. Two sets of memories and the name was unfamiliar.

She shrugged. "Someone who's ire that I never want to be directed at me. Thankfully, I have been told that he never made any sort of news, so I doubt he's going to cause any sort of trouble."

Wyatt nodded in concession. "Fair enough. But even if you didn't fight that many demons, surely you learned ways to protect yourself."

Melinda was silent as she thought about this. It was true that she had learned how to fight, how to defend, but not so much against magical creatures. "I know how to shoot a gun. It's of no use against most magical beings, so little use in this conversation, but I do know that and I am good enough to usually hit my target."

Wyatt considered this. "It's certainly a start. And I bet even if Mom didn't want you to fight demons she didn't want you defenseless when they came to call."

"Mom?" she chuckled and shook her head. "No. Mom didn't want me to stick around if a demon showed. I was to use my orbing when needed, but that was it. Aunt Prue though." She smiled. "She taught me hand to hand fighting. When Aunt Phoebe needed a sparring partner, it always ended up being Aunt Prue, so when Aunt Phoebe was killed, she was well versed in it and she taught me and both of her girls." She smiled. "It's something to think about, but right now, I think we need to figure out an ID on a demon."

* * *

Another glimpse at the world of my warlock, Steve. He has to endure the company of his witch brother-in-law. He must be cursing the day his sister married a witch. And Seth is about to be the first in the Halliwell's circle to get anywhere close to Steve, but he doesn't yet realize this means anything.

Someday you will get a chance to read about Melinda's time line as I have that series planned out. To get a taste of it, check out the first few chapters of "Phoebe Is Dead" which takes place directly after Phoebe's death in "Morality Bites" during season two.


	8. Warlocks, Witches, and Birthday Cake

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - Thank you again. I hope you check out Witch Hunts, but be warned, I am at a stall. I am trying to write the episode before the posted one before I write more of that one, but I haven't completed the first chapter . . . I don't think. As the stories written so far seem to have much longer scenes, it's sometimes hard to know where the chapters end. For example . . . there are four or five chapters of "Phoebe Is Dead", but so far only two scenes. On the other hand if I get enough renewed interest in it, maybe I will try harder to work on that series. It's much shorter than this series, only twenty-two episodes.

When watching Charmed ever wonder what would happen if a witch and a warlock married? Well, of course a witch and a warlock did marry and that marriage turned Prue evil and in turn did the same to her sisters, but that was because Zile married Prue in an evil ceremony (the same as Cole married Phoebe in an evil ceremony). Well, my warlock, Steve, had a sister named Angel (ironic, I'm sure) who like him was a warlock, and while magic was stopped she married a witch named Sean. Now, Angel is gone, but Steve has to put up with Sean and vice versa, because of their daughters. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Warlocks, Witches, and Birthday Cake

There were family dinners and then there were Kessler / McInnis family dinners. Some families loved each other, some hated each other, but few wanted to literally kill each other the way Steve Kessler and his brother-in-law, Sean McInnis, did. For the sakes of their daughters, Devia and Brianna, they put up with each other.

Devia polished off the last of a piece of cake and looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Sean, do you have to go? I haven't even opened your present yet."

Sean squirmed uncomfortably under his brother-in-law's scrutiny. If anyone had told him twenty-five years ago that he'd been sharing birthday cake with a warlock he wouldn't have believed them. And then he'd met Angel and unknowingly set these events into motion.

Brianna looked at her cousin and saw the pleading look on the nearly eleven-year-old's face. She knew Devia was already upset that Sean was going to be out of town in two weeks for Devia's actual birthday. Much as Brianna knew her Uncle Steve tried to break Devia of it, Brianna knew that her dad was adored by his little niece. She looked up and said, "Dad, I think we should stay while Devia opens your gift to her."

Sean looked at Steve, ignored the glare, and looked at Devia's earnest eyes. He glanced back at Steve before he sighed. "Sure, Dev. We'll stay for you to open your present."

"Yeah!" Devia's yell startled everyone at the table. "Thanks, Uncle Sean."

Sean turned to his daughter. "Would you run and grab it from the other room, Brianna?"

Brianna cast a quick glance at her uncle before she stood and headed out of the room.

As his daughter left, Sean turned to look at his niece. "So what is your dad planning for your birthday, Sprite?"

Devia beamed. "Since you can't come he's taking me down to Disneyland for the weekend with some of my friends and he's agreed to invite Brianna and her boyfriend as chaperones."

Steve glared at the back of his daughter's head.

Sean's eye brow raised. "Brianna has a boyfriend? Why didn't I know this?"

Devia's eyes widened. "You didn't know?" She studied his face for several seconds, making Sean a little more uncomfortable than he already was. She smiled a little and added. "Well, I suppose that makes sense, seeing as she doesn't even admit to it." She leaned in close and whispered, "but I know."

He chuckled, the tension eased just a little. "Want to tell me the name of the guy going with you?"

She shrugged. "We haven't exactly invited him yet." She leaned in, again, and whispered, "He's a demon and Daddy doesn't much like him."

That had to be one of the most ironic statements Sean had ever heard and Devia was dead serious. Her warlock father hated Brianna's demonic friends almost as much as he hated Sean. It surprised Sean that Steve would be willing to invite one of them to spend the day with him, even if there were half a dozen little girls and Brianna with them. He had a pretty good idea which demon Devia was referring to and he wasn't too thrilled about it either. He didn't trust those demons. He'd never understood why she did.

He put up with them, but they scared him. Well, three of them did. That one boy was rather polite hard to dislike. The other two boys were hard, scary. And that girl . . . that other girl just plain crept him out with those sometime vacant eyes and her over seeing observations.

Sean looked over at Steve and asked. "When were you planning on asking Brianna and Max to go with you?"

"I was rather hoping Brianna would ask that boyfriend of her, so I didn't have to," Steve admitted grudgingly.

"And my daughter," Sean persisted, eyes narrow, ignoring the comment about Max being Brianna's boyfriend.

Steve scowled. "Tonight. I was going to ask her tonight before you left." The look on his face made it quite clear that he was doing this for his daughter and no other reason.

"Ask me what, Uncle Steve?" Brianna asked as she reentered the room with a couple of wrapped packages with pretty bows. She put the gifts in front of Devia and returned to her seat. "Is something up, Uncle Steve?"

Steve glanced down at his daughter and sighed. "I'm taking Devia and some of her friends down to Disneyland for her birthday in two weeks and Devia," he noticed the look his daughter was giving him and amended his statement, "we were wonder if you and your boyfriend would like to come with us and help out."

Brianna looked at him questioningly. "My boyfriend?" She turned and looked at her cousin. "Dev? What stories have you been telling? I told you that neither Toby not Max was boyfriend. Didn't you believe me?"

Devia smiled and shrugged. "I believed what I saw in his eyes when he looks at you."

Brianna starred at her. "Since when have you spent and time with . . . which guy are you accusing of being my boyfriend anyway?"

"Maximilian Keegan is being invited to come with us," Steve informed her before Devia could speak. "I don't know, nor care if he is your boyfriend. I just know that my daughter wants the both of you to join her and that one of her friends called him . . . hot. Apparently this is important to preteen girls."

Brianna chuckled at that. "Max certainly isn't my boyfriend, but I'll tell him you asked. I'm pretty sure he'll say no."

"Brianna?" Devia looked at her with a slightly pouty lip. "Please get him to come. For me."

Brianna smiled. "Dev, you know I adore you, but Max isn't really much of a people person and he's not really talking to me right now, so when I say I'll tell him, I'll be telling him via Toby or CT. It's not because of you that he'll say 'No', Dev. It's me, maybe you're dad. He likes you."

Devia looked at her and considered this. Then, she held out her hand. "Phone?"

"What?"

"Your cell phone, please."

Brianna starred at her for several seconds and sighed. She pulled her purse out from under the table and pulled out her cell phone. She handed it to Devia.

Devia grabbed the phone off the wall and then flipped Brianna's cell open and in a sweet voice requested, "Number Max." As the phone recited the number she punched it into her home phone. The she handed back the cell as she held the other one to her ear. She waited as the phone rang. When it was answered a smile slid onto her face. "Hello, my dear sir. Is there a reason Max chose not to answer his phone?"

Brianna's eyebrows slid up as she watched her cousin.

"Well, that's very interesting, Mr. Edmunds, but I truly wish to speak to your friend," Devia told the person on the other end. "Well, tell them to stop sparring."

Brianna only partially managed to contain her bark of laughter. That meant CT was in a bad mood and Max has managed to provoke him and make it worse. Not a smart idea, but CT would never kill his friends. Temporarily main them, maybe, but not kill them.

"Thank you." Devia paused only a moment as she listened to something on the other end. "Hello, Max. It's Devia, the prettiest little blonde this side of the equator." She laughed at something Max said and added, "Yes, I'm well aware that it's because I'm blonde and not . . . well, my family is listening, so I imagine you don't want me finishing that statement."

Brianna couldn't imagine what Max might have said, but clearly her cousin was giving the appearance of charming him. It wouldn't be enough to get him to agree to come with them, though.

"Look my birthday is in two weeks, well not quite two weeks, but really soon." Devia looked at the phone in surprise. "You knew that? Well, how about that. Well, I'm going to be eleven and Daddy agreed to take me and some friends to Disneyland. It's going to be so much fun, but we need extra adults. I asked Daddy to invite you and Brianna . . . hey, knock that off. You listen to everything I say, got it?" She waited and then smiled. "Well, of course. Now where was I?"

Brianna chuckled. As predicted Max had clearly said "no". How Devia planned to change that she didn't know.

"Here's the deal. Sandy and Maya were talking and Maya said how . . . cute you were. She's thirteen, so she knows about these things."

How a thirteen-year-old was suppose to know about _these things_ was beyond Brianna, but she could tell she wasn't the only one watching Devia's conversation. All other conversation had ceased. Not that her dad and uncle ever talked much, but both watched Devia with guarded eyes.

"I know that," Devia informed the uninterested Max on the other line. "The thing is I'm the only one at this table who seems to know that." She rolled her eyes at Brianna. "There is more you should know before you turn this down." She wrinkled her nose. "Come now. Don't be rude. Esther is coming and she really could use a cute face to distract her. She's so sad of late, what with the loss of her Daddy about three months ago. I look out for my friends, you know."

Brianna didn't have a clue who any of these girls were, but she got the idea from the expression on Devia's face that whomever Esther was, that name had gotten through to Max. Brianna felt like swearing. She did not feel like ruining Devia's birthday, but clearly a missing person's report was in the near future. It looked like she was going to be talking to Max today after all.

"Thank you much," Devia told Max sweetly. "I'll call you with the details later. Right now Uncle Sean wants to get going, so I have a present to open." She grinned. "Bye." And then she hung up. She looked at the three other people at the table and smiled. "Max has agreed to come."

Sean shook his head, amused. Whatever Devia has said to convince him, she had railroad the young man.

Devia looked at the presents in front of her as she pulled one of them closer. It was wrapped in shiny pink paper. She picked up the table knife by her plate and slid it under the tape. She did this with each piece of tape and pulled the paper off of her gift.

Brianna glanced at her dad. "You'd think she'd read the card first."

Sean smiled and shook his head. "She'll read it later. You know that."

Not really true. She'd never seen her cousin actually open a card, but she figured that Devia probably opened them later. It was likely the better option since she didn't think Uncle Steve would like some of things Sean put in them.

Devia slid the knife under a piece of tape holding the cardboard box closed and pulled it open. She pulled out a small jewelry box and her eyes widened. She slowly opened the lid and starred down at the delicate silver necklace there. On the end was an infinity sign. She carefully pulled it out and put it around her neck, ever so gentle as she hooked the clasp.

She didn't see the seething look on her dad's face, nor would she have understood it if she did. Steve shot daggers from his eyes at his brother-in-law.

Brianna massaged her temples with her fingers trying to block out the feelings all around her. It was something of a major headache to be at some of these family meals.

Devia looked up and smiled at Sean. "Thanks, Uncle Sean." She pushed aside the cardboard box and the jewelry box and pulled up the larger gift, this one wrapped in brightly colored paper. She began the same process with the table knife, careful with the paper. She got it all uncovered and revealed a white box from one of the major department stores. She pushed away the paper and pulled up the lid. Inside she found an equally colorful gown with a pair of lacy socks. She grinned and looked over at Brianna. "Thanks, Brianna. I know Uncle Sean didn't pick out such a pretty dress."

Brianna laughed with a glance at her dad. "Yeah, Dad's kind of hopeless when it comes to fashion or even matching clothes."

Sean gave his daughter a look.

She just laughed at him. "You know it's true, Dad."

"I'm not going to answer that charge," Sean announced which sent both girls into peals of laughter. "Brianna and I really do need to go now."

"Ah, Uncle Sean," Devia protested, instantly sobering up.

"Sorry, Dev."

She sighed. "I'll see you out then."

"Steve?"

Steve nodded slightly, not looking one bit happy.

* * *

A little bit later Brianna gave Devia a hug as Sean waited in the car for his daughter. "Be careful, Sweetie."

Devia nodded. "I'll be fine."

"And the kitten?"

Devia nodded quickly. "I'll be careful. I don't want to hurt her."

Brianna pressed a kiss onto Devia's forehead and ran off to the car.

Devia watched as Brianna climbed into the car and they drove off. She sighed as she fingered her new necklace. She liked spending time with Brianna and Uncle Sean, but she didn't understand why Uncle Sean was always so eager to leave. She saw someone shimmer in nearby and start walking down the sidewalk. Not sure was going on she slipped behind a tree. Her eyes widened as a young man with dirty blond hair walked by and flicked out his tongue. In the dim light of dusk she almost missed the fact that it was long, thin, and forked, but she didn't. Stepping out from behind her tree she asked, "Who are you?"

Seth turned around to look at the small person belonging to the voice.

"I don't know you," Devia added. "Are you one of Brianna's friends?" There was just something about him that made her think it might be possible.

Seth frowned, not sure what she was talking about.

Devia sighed. "You have no idea who Brianna's is, do you?"

He shook his head. "'Fraid not."

"I saw you shimmer," she added.

"I see," he asked, question in his voice.

"Brianna's friends can shimmer," she informed him. Well, two of them could.

"Really." Though he seemed to be trying to hide it, there was clear interest in his voice. He was curious as to whom this Brianna was and why this girl was so intent on connecting him to her.

"Her boyfriend is a prince," Devia continued, ignoring the voice in her head that insisted Brianna denied such a relationship even as recent as the dinner table.

"Prince of what?"

"Snake Lord." She watched him carefully for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

Seth took a step back at the words. He'd heard of the Snake Lord. Despite a lack of magical powers over the last couple of decades, he had still managed to gain many followers over that time and was not someone to cross lightly.

Devia laughed in delight. She'd been right. "Looks to me, you are just the sort of person Brianna would hang out with."

Seth looked down into her eyes. "And what sort of person is that?"

"The sort who's got demonic powers, but doesn't like demons." And then she walked away toward her house, leaving Seth confused and more than a little curious about this strange little girl.

* * *

Seth is returning to Wyatt and Chris' apartment and Chris isn't the only one who objects to Seth's method of entering. Not exactly the best way to introduce your best friend to your sister. And Chris isn't too happy when he hears another knock on the door.


	9. Unwanted Guests

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - I think so, too. I hope you do once you read the chapter.

Melinda is from a time line where there are way too many places to look for enemies, so the obvious ones, like demons . . . well, she's not expecting her brothers to react this way to a demon shimmering in.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Unwanted Guests

Melinda was finding it rather interesting to watch her brothers at work. So far they had found nothing of use. Though Wyatt had looked through the Book of Shadows while Chris was at work, nothing seemed to fit their demon. It was a good thing that they had time, because she would certainly rather stop the demon before anyone got hurt.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked suddenly. "I made some food earlier and I know Wyatt hasn't touched it, so there's probably enough left for two. Interested? Either of you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, this whole thing is too distracting. I'm not really hungry at the moment."

Chris looked over at Melinda. "You?"

She nodded. "I haven't eaten since breakfast except for a few bites before I heard that conversation. Thanks."

Chris headed out of the room and into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Drinks?"

"Water, please," Melinda requested.

"I think there's some sort of red punch at the back of the fridge," Wyatt added.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a request for the punch."

"Uh huh," his brother agreed, standing. "Do you mind if I borrow your laptop?"

"What's wrong with your computer?"

"It's not portable."

Chris sighed. "Yeah, sure. You know where it is."

Wyatt was in the hall before Chris even finished speaking.

Chris snorted and glanced back at Melinda. "One water coming up."

Melinda smiled and leaned back. Her body filled with tension as the sound of shimmering filled her ears. She looked up wide eyed as Seth appeared in the room. "Demon!" She climbed to her feet and looked around for a weapon. She grabbed a book off the book shelf and threw it at him.

The book orbed half way to Seth and into Wyatt's hand, the other hand balancing Chris laptop. "Care to explain why you are throwing books at my best friend?"

Melinda gulped and looked at Seth who had covered his face with his arm and was peaking out at her. "Care you explain why your best friend's a _demon_?"

"Who's the freak?" Seth asked Chris as Chris ran into the room, empty handed.

Chris groaned and accepted the book Wyatt offered him.

Wyatt put the laptop on the table and looked at Melinda. "I guess he's a demon because his mother was one."

"Their mom vanquished her," Seth added helpfully.

Melinda glared at him before looking back at Wyatt. "I meant, why is a demon your best friend?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I guess because Seth is a demon and he's my best friend. I've known him since before I turned one."

"How are you so calm about this?"

Wyatt glanced at Seth. "For starters he wasn't raised by demons. He was raised by his very human dad."

She stared across the room at Seth, distrust in her eyes.

"Who is she?" Seth repeated.

"I'll let you explain," Chris informed his brother.

Wyatt scowled at him and turned to look at Seth. He offered him a fake smile.

Seth snorted.

Wyatt looked back over at Melinda. "Melinda, this is Seth Silberman, my best friend. He is one of the good guys." Looking back at Seth he exhaled slowly. "Seth, this is Melinda Wyatt, my . . . twin sister."

"You don't have a twin sister," Seth returned.

"I also don't have a living Aunt Prue, but I would love to introduce you to her sometime," Wyatt retorted. "She lives in Boston with her husband, Andy, who is also 'not living' and their two daughters who 'don't exist'."

Seth frowned at him. "That whole thing made no sense."

"Melinda and I were born on the same day of the same year to the same parents," Wyatt added. "We just happen to have been born in different realities."

Seth's eyes widen. "So what, she's you except a girl?" He scrunched up his nose and eyed her critically.

Wyatt backhanded his shoulder. "No!"

Chris laughed at this.

Melinda shook her head, still keeping a safe distance between her and Seth. "Not really. If you met someone who had twins the normal way, would you ask if they were the same person?"

Seth sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "Point taken." Looking back over at Wyatt he asked, "So what was that bit about your Aunt Prue? Didn't she die a couple of years before you were born?"

Wyatt nodded. "In this reality, yes, but not in Melinda's. The five of them, Melinda, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Prue's family, showed up in our reality a month and a half ago. They couldn't return and they almost couldn't stay, but now Chris and I have a sister . . . an older sister, from what I gather."

"Older?" Seth questioned. "I thought you said she was your twin."

Wyatt shrugged. "She was born earlier in the day than I was by several hours. It's not a big deal." He looked over at her. "Now, will you please stand down, Melinda. He _is_ my friend."

She looked at Seth with narrow eyes. "Just stay away from me. They may trust you, but I'm not prepared to quite yet."

"Wy and Chris' word isn't enough?" Seth asked, leaning against the wall.

Melinda sighed and slumped down on the couch. "My head says it is," she looked across the room at him, "but this just doesn't make any sense. Demon's aren't good."

"This one is," Chris informed her. He shared a concerned look with his brother and retorted, "I guess it's a good thing she doesn't have any powers right now."

Wyatt nodded.

Seth sighed. "Fine, I have a few things to tell you guys. Nothing about the demon we're looking for, I don't think, but might be important."

Chris inclined his head and waited for Seth to continue.

Wyatt sat down on the couch and looked up.

Melinda frowned and watched them.

Seth shook his head. "I told you that I'd heard someone is out to get you two, specifically you two. I'm having a hard time pin pointing info on that, but apparently this guy actively recruits demons to go after you. He appears to be part of a coven that included a darklighter called Damien Hartgrave, a darklighter I understand you two vanquished around the time magic came back."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, each remembering the darklighter that had attacked them in the park at the beginning of the year.

"He attacked us," Wyatt commented. "We even tried to retreat and he followed us. Not that I like the idea of leaving a darklighter out there ruining lives, but we didn't seek out that battle. He sought us out."

"That may be," Seth conceded, "but someone from that coven wants revenge. I thought I'd found the house of one of the members of the coven, but . . ."

"What?"

Seth looked up at Wyatt. "There was this little girl in front of the house. She clearly knew about magic, but she didn't seem evil, so I might have confused her family's home for that of one of the coven. I'm not sure though. The way she talked . . ." He sighed. "I'm going to look into it more and if I find something I will let you know."

"Did you find anything else?" Wyatt asked.

A knock on the door caught their attention and Chris turned pale. "She wouldn't."

Wyatt and Seth looked at him confused.

"Who wouldn't?" Melinda asked, frowning in Seth's direction.

Chris shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm sure it's nothing."

Wyatt frowned at him. "Did you do something?"

Seth laughed at that. "Chris do something? Your brother doesn't get into trouble."

"I don't know," Melinda mumbled, eyeing Chris. "I think something happened."

"He is home early," Wyatt commented.

"Would someone just answer the door," Chris ordered a bit louder than he should have.

The other three looked at him surprised. What was wrong with Chris?

* * *

So do you know who's on the other side of the door? And what do you think of Melinda and Seth's reaction to each other? I had fun with them. I look foward to having them in an episode again together, but I'm not sure when that will be.


	10. The Magician

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - I think so, too. I hope you do once you read the chapter.

Wyatt sure has no idea how to respond to his brother's strange reaction, but Chris is right about who is at the door. Not that his reaction is quite that warrented, but he's still freaked out about the whole exposing magic thing.

* * *

Chapter Nine – The Magician

Wyatt pulled open the door and looked at Emily confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Chris here?" Emily asked trying to glance behind him.

Wyatt frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be working tonight?"

"Keeping track of my schedule?" Emily asked, amused.

Wyatt shook his head. He looked pointedly at her waitress uniform. "The outfit was kind of a giveaway and I know how my mom schedules shifts."

Emily smiled. "Okay, you have me there. Now, is your brother home?"

Wyatt glanced toward the living room and back at Emily. "Why?"

She scrunched her nose in thought. "Well, something . . . odd happened at work today and Chris helped me out, but then he just left. I wanted to thank him, but I kind of wanted an explanation, too. Is he here?"

Wyatt nodded and opened the door wider. "Come in." Once he was sure that she was following he headed into the living room.

Melinda was sitting on the couch opposite the kitchen, seemingly relaxing watching the mysteriously turned on TV unless someone looked at her eyes. Those were firmly fixed on Seth who was standing by the window, apprehension in them. Chris was no longer in the room.

Wyatt glanced over at Emily. "Just a minute." He left the room and headed into the kitchen.

Chris was inside mopping the floor. A sticky red substance stained broken glass.

"My drink?"

Chris looked up and nodded. "I dropped it when Melinda screamed earlier."

"It was more of a yell."

Chris gave him a look.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, not relevant. Why are you hiding from The Manor's wait staff."

Chris moaned. "So it is her?"

"It's Emily Colson from The Manor, the girl I hired last month." Wyatt looked at him. "Why is she here?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know."

"I'm sure you would. What did you do, Chris?"

Chris exhaled slowly and started pacing. "I orbed her."

"You what?" Wyatt exclaimed, stunned. "Why would you do a foolish thing like that?"

Chris stopped and looked at him. He sighed. "I thought she was about to be stabbed."

Wyatt stared at him. "Stabbed? By whom? Did a demon attack?"

Chris shook his head. "She fell and knocked a knife set off the shelf. Look, I didn't have time to think. I didn't want to let her die, so I . . . I orbed her. And now . . ." He sighed. "I don't expose magic. I just don't."

"Right. Never?"

Chris paced for several seconds and stopped. "David, on my last day at Centennial a month ago. Demons attacked him, but that was different."

Wyatt shrugged. "Anyone else?"

"Brian, in the other time line," Chris admitted. "I told you about that."

Wyatt nodded.

"And other's in the other time line. Gen, Miles, who knows how many others, though probably most of that was more your fault than mine."

Wyatt chuckled. "Right. Blame me."

"Sorry," Chris grinned up at him, "but you kind of exposed magic to pretty much the entire area, maybe even the entire world. Brian was definitely my fault though."

"So why is Emily different?"

Chris glanced toward the living room. He sighed. "She asked me if I was a witch, like it was a joke, as if it was no big deal."

"And this is a problem?"

"Yes."

Wyatt glared at him. "Why is someone accepting magic a bad thing?"

Chris brushed his hair out of his face. "Because it's weird and in our world, weird usually means evil."

Wyatt barked out laughter at that. "Chris, my best friend is a demon. Our sister is from another reality. And our dead aunt and uncle are alive with two teenage daughters. For that matter, our dad has been dead since the 1940s, thirty years before our mom was born. Not a one of them is evil."

"Point taken," Chris admitted. "but how do I learn if she's the good weird or the bad weird."

Wyatt didn't answer. He was looking bemused into the living room.

"Wy?"

Wyatt beckoned him over.

Chris looked through the doorway in time to see Emily pull a coin out from behind Melinda's ear.

Wyatt looked at his brother amused. "Maybe she's just a magician who doesn't know what real magic is."

* * *

Chris has to try and figure out what to do, what he should explain, if he should explain and no one's very happy that he exposed magic.


	11. How Do You Trust

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Dancer96 - Here you go then. Enjoy.

Chris has to come up with some way to deal with Emily. Will anyone like the idea he comes up with?

* * *

Chapter Ten – How Do You Trust

That was one idea that had never occurred to Chris, but as he watched he saw Emily amuse Melinda and Seth with parlor tricks. Nothing fancy, but she certainly seemed to be well practiced at it. As if she sensed their eyes, Emily turned around suddenly and looked at them. Her eyes turned from amused to guarded in a second. She looked at Chris and after a moment a smile lit her lips that erased the unease in her eyes.

"You're supposed to be at The Manor," Chris accused and then mentally swore as her smile fell.

It didn't last. She chuckled. "I don't think your one to talk, since you left first."

"Did Drinka approve you're leaving?"

"Did she approve yours?"

Chris scowled.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, I thought not. I want to know what happened in there."

"And I want to undo it."

"Do you?" She looked at him uncertain. "I looked at the cabinet after you left. I think I might have gotten badly injured if you hadn't done whatever you did."

Chris closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I don't want to get you hurt, but I could have insisted on helping you with those dishes or something."

"Or you could accept that you didn't and explain what you did do," Emily suggested, her smile returning.

"What exactly did you do, Chris?" Melinda asked suddenly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Chris moaned. "I can't just tell you that," he insisted. "It's not exactly . . . I don't know you that well, Emily."

She shrugged. "Exactly how will telling me what happened make things worse? I was there. Remember?"

Chris exhaled slowly, trying to think. "It's not that easy. It's not just something I explain to people."

"Oh no," Melinda groaned as realization came to her. "You didn't."

Chris ignored her and stared at Emily. "I just don't know you well enough to know how you'll react and if I don't know that . . . There's no way for me to know."

"Look. That was no sleight of hand. There was not distraction or misdirection. There was smoke or mirrors. I know all about magic tricks. That wasn't one. I'm not here to expose some big secret to the world. I'm here to find out why I'm not lying dead in the morgue or at the very least on my way to the hospital with knife wounds. I need to know why."

"You say that," Chris looked at her. "But how do I know? You could just be saying something to make me drop my guard."

"No offence, but you already did. You . . ." Emily stopped and looked at Melinda and Seth. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to have this discussion."

Chris shook his head. "There is no discussion to have. I have no way of knowing if you are telling the truth."

"I'll forgive that insult since as you say you don't know me that well," she glared at him. "You can do that. Surely you have some way of proving I'm not lying."

Chris opened his mouth to answer and stopped. He frowned as he remembered something. "Maybe."

Melinda frowned, but she didn't know enough to know the look on his face was trouble. Wyatt couldn't see Chris' face, so he didn't realize it either. Seth's eyes widened and he shook his head hard. "Whatever you are planning, Chris, stop now."

Chris ignored and looked at Emily. "I have an idea, but if it doesn't work, you have to agree to forget all of this."

"As if I could forget."

"I mean it," Chris insisted. "If I do this, you have to agree to that. It will let me know if you can be trusted without any doubt. You insist you can, so you shouldn't be worried."

"You can't just make me forget."

He nodded. "Considering what happened in the kitchen, you really doubt that?"

She stared at him. "And if I convince you I am trustworthy."

"You remember and we never speak of this again."

"No deal."

"Don't you want to know?"

"I want to know, but I don't want my mind messed with."

Chris closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. What if mine was too?"

She frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"If you forget, then so do I. If you remember, then so do I. I ask my questions and so do you. And we both tell the truth, no matter what."

"How would I know you're telling the truth?"

"The same way I'll know you're telling the truth," he informed her, "it's in the spell."

"Chris, no," Melinda rose from the couch and started toward him.

Wyatt shook his head and she stopped. Then, he turned Chris around to face him. "Are you insane? Who's always telling me "no personal gain"? And casting a spell on an innocent? Are you absolutely gone mad?"

Chris looked at the different people in the room. Emily eyed him with pure curiosity. Wyatt looked at him with a mixture of concern and pity. Seth clearly thought he was as nuts as Wyatt did. And then there was Melinda. Melinda's eyes were filled with horror. Chris remembered that she'd grown up forbidden to use her magic, with the knowledge that it wasn't demons that had brought down her family. It wasn't demons that hunted them. It was humans. Looking back at Emily, he just couldn't believe she had anything in common with the humans that Melinda had learned to fear. "You're choice, Emily. Walk away now or let me do this."

"What about the problem I mentioned?" Seth piped up.

Chris turned to look at him. "You said it's not happening today and it's not happening for at least a week. This is happening now."

Seth shook his head, but closed his mouth.

"A spell you say," Emily mused. "So you are a witch. Or is the term warlock?"

"Definitely not a warlock," Chris informed her with a scowl. "I only answer questions if you agree."

"Chris, this is a really bad idea," Wyatt protested.

Emily waved him away before Chris could reply. "I disagree. I think it's a fascinating idea." She looked back at Chris. "Done."

* * *

So Emily has agreed to Chris plan despite everyone else's protests. How do you think this will go?

The next chapter is going to give you more insight into the mind of Steve and you aren't the only one going to find out more about him. Someone is eavesdropping on him and she doesn't particularly like what she's hearing.


	12. Eavesdropping

First a thank you to my reviewers:

TaintedDarkInuSheemko - Nathan may not believe in magic (and believe me it will take a lot to convince this guy of magic), but he is pretty good at reading Wyatt. Yep, Seth certainly got an earful. That's true he could have orbed away the knives, but Chris wasn't really thinking. He was reacting. And he will be paying for that . . . in small bits in this episode and big bits at a much later date. I had to look up that phrase "vim and vigor", but that does seem to describe Devia. The idea of what Melinda might do to Seth when she gets some sort of power if she doesn't trust him yet has all sorts of fun images playing through my head. That would be a fasinating scene if it gets there. Since I'm not quite sure when Melinda changes her opinion of Seth, you might even get it. I know when she gets power back, but not about her reaction to Seth. Thank you for the compliment on the sentence about Emily being a magician. Many things will go wrong. Not all of them in this episode, but as an ultimate result of the spell Chris is going to cast and of the decisions made on this night. Mysterious enough?

soraya - Ah, you're caught up now. First in regards to your review on the last episode. I definitely have plans for Wyatt's romantic future. It will take a will for those to come to fruitation though. As to Chris, well, his is a little more questionable. I have changed ideas there several times, but one thing is very clear . . . something will happen. Whether it will be a good thing or not, you'll have to wait and see. Now on to your response to my replies. I think I understand now about the teen angst thing, though technically they aren't teens. Or at least Kali isn't, though only just. She's twenty. I never did deturmine how old Gary is, but considering his younger brother lives on the other side of the country, I'd have to say he's at the youngest nineteen, though more likely older. Still, your point stands. I just get picky. Sorry. About Leo. I see what you are saying and I will see how much of that I can use. I know that at least Paige is in regular contact with Leo, since he's teaching her son. Prue's still getting used to everything and she's had Leo as a whitelighter all these years (though Andy shared that role) and is not sure how to deal with a mortal Leo. Phoebe, of course, hasn't shown up, so it's a little difficult to identify her connection to him at present. Also when I started this I was less clear on what I was doing with some of the characters. I have been defining that more slowly. I am getting a better handle on what Leo's role in all this is. Or at least as far as outside the family goes. I will try to be more clear about Leo's parenting skills with his kids. And then there is the last line of your review. It makes me smile and it makes me laugh. And it really makes me wonder how do I answer that. I have thought of all sorts of answers and it comes down to this . . . you are on the right track, but at least part of it is wrong. Good luck on figuring that out. I'm a little protective of my couples. There are some I'm fine with revealing . . . though off the top of my head, I'm not sure who. It sure isn't any of those four and it sure isn't Wyatt. Maybe Kali. If someone guessed that one, I might admit it. Hanks . . . but how on earth anyone would do that I don't know. Jani's . . . though same deal. Not ever sure if Alanna ends up in a couple. Nothing says everyone has to.

Devia is about to learn more about her father than she knew before and she's not sure she likes some of it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Eavesdropping

Devia frowned as she tried unsuccessfully to finish fastening her new dress. She sighed and headed out of her room. She walked down the hall and stopped at the door of the her dad's den.

"Are you certain about this plan, Steve?" a gruff voice asked. "You know this demon failed last time."

Devia took her hand off the knob and leaned against the wall.

"He gets stronger every century," Steve reminded his guest. "He ran into a problem last century. He won't this time."

"He ran into Warren witches, Steve," the other man informed him, raising his voice. "By associating with him you are pointing him into the path of even more Warren witches and worse still, the Charmed Ones and their offspring. Distance yourself from this. Warn him away from them. He can't help you in your vendetta against the sons of the oldest Charmed One."

"She's not the oldest," Steve replied, hesitantly.

Devia listened to complete silence for almost a minute.

"What happened?" There was an edge of irritation in the voice.

Steve sighed. "I don't know. I just know that the oldest sister showed up alive over a month ago."

"Prue Halliwell is alive?" The irritation grew with every word. "Do you have any idea have much trouble four Charmed Ones are going to be?"

Steve scoffed at the idea. "Four Charmed Ones? Everyone knows there can only be three Charmed Ones."

"That is beside the point," the voice growled. "I don't care how her arrival messes with the Power of Three, unless it completely destroys it. I don't even care if Prue is Charmed or not. I just care that the witch is alive and bound to cause trouble. I suppose she could have become complacent like her sisters, but family has always been very important for her and you are after her nephews. Dam is already dead, Steve. Do you intend to join him?"

"Of course I don't intend to join Dam. Dam was foolish and pushed into a battle before he had any chance of success. I won't fight them unless I have to and only if I believe I can beat them."

Devia heard a hissed breath followed by a sigh.

"Let me help you. At least let me do that. Think, Steve. Our numbers are dwindling. Dam's dead at their hands. Ry went and got himself killed a month ago. I can't believe normal humans managed to take him down, not even witches, just police officers. Kayla had a run in with one of the rogue Phoenix. Angel's long gone. Foolish as she was to marry a witch, I'd say good riddance if she weren't your sister. Any luck on that front, with your niece I mean?"

"Brianna?" The name was said a little louder than needed. "Have you met the freaks she hangs out with?"

His guest laughed at that. "Coming from you, that's funny, but yes, I've met them."

"Then, you understand why I doubt it's any use to try and turn her to our way of life," Steve replied. "She's not interested in power. And she doesn't even have powers that are very useful."

"She's an empath," his guest retorted. "It may not have much value in a fight, but it sure can tell you who's your enemy and who's your ally. No, I wouldn't discount her and I wouldn't give up on her quite yet. She'll have to wait though. Your obsession with the Halliwells and getting revenge for Dam is far too dangerous to worry about your niece right now."

"Dam shouldn't have gone after them without being ready," Steve admitted, "but that doesn't mean he should have died for that mistake."

"It's them or us, Steve," his guest reminded him. "I prefer for it to be them. The powers gained from being the ones to kill them are nothing compared to the fear we'd gain in the underworld. They'd have to admit Warlocks are a force to be reckoned with."

Steve chuckled at that. "That I would like. Eventually I will take them on and I will get both their powers and that prestige. I won't until I am ready though. I got rid of their orbing once, but they got it back."

"How?" this time the guest was clearly stunned.

"I think one of them summoned an anti-orb zone."

"Summoned? An anti-orb zone? That's some tricky spell casting. Not something a normal witch can do, but I guess they're Warren witches. There hasn't been a normal Warren witch since the very beginning when Melinda Warren was born. Be careful, Steve."

"You'll keep Sean away if . . ."

"I'll kill him if you want."

Devia covered her mouth to mute her gasp.

Steve snorted. "No. If I wanted that done, I'd have done it myself years ago."

Devia covered her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"And I wouldn't underestimate Sean, if I were you," Steve added. "He's a talented spell caster and he knows his way around his power. Let's not talk about him though. Just protect my daughter if anything should happen."

Devia gulped, not liking all this talk about death, wanted to run in and assure him that everything would be okay, but certain the talking would cease if she did.

"Of course I'll protect her, but you can't put that in writing else they know who I am."

Steve sighed. "Of course. Just don't let them turn her if something happens."

"I have to go or I'll be late for dinner," his guest told him in a teasing voice. "Mira doesn't like it when I'm late."

"You are far too settled, Dathe."

Devia's eyes widened as she recognized the name. Brianna had once told her to be very careful around Dathon Renoir. She wouldn't explain, but instead told her that he was the kind of person that you never wanted to be an empath if you wanted to survive, because anyone who ever disliked him was in for danger. Devia couldn't say that she disliked him, but she didn't like his offer to kill Uncle Sean one bit.

"Perhaps," Dathe acknowledged, "but I know you miss Sylvia."

_So do I_, Devia thought, thinking of her loving mother.

"Go then," Steve ordered. "I will see you another day."

A moment later Devia heard footsteps. Her eyes widened and she tried to decide what to do. She reached out to knock on the door a second before it opened.

Steve looked down at his daughter surprised. "Did you need something, Dev?"

She nodded. "My dress. I can't close it."

Steve smiled. "Turn around and I'll get that done for you."

As she turned around she thought about what she had heard and wondered what it all meant.

* * *

In the next chapter Chris casts that spell. Both he and Emily are about to say some things they never meant to admit. And Melinda is still not comfortable with Wyatt's best friend. Not that anyone really expected a few minutes to make a difference.


	13. Truth Be Told

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuSheemko - Definitely bittersweet. Almost eleven-year-olds should have to hear some of those things.

Now the moment I have been waiting a very long time for. Enjoy Chris' spell . . . even if no one in the chapter does very much.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Truth Be Told

"Chris planned on bringing drinks earlier," Wyatt informed everyone as he entered the room. "I thought while we waited for him to return I'd bring them. It's just water. I hope that's all right."

"Perfectly all right," Seth agreed taking one of the glasses out of Wyatt's arms. "Be careful with those."

"Chris already broke one," Wyatt commented. "He was startled by Melinda's response to you."

Seth glanced at her. "He's not the only one. Not really the response I normally get."

"What response is that?" Emily asked as she took one of the glasses. She watched Wyatt juggle the two remaining glasses. "A good waiter you would not make."

Wyatt shrugged as he handed one of the glasses to Melinda and took a sip of the last one. "I'm not concerned. I don't pass the minimum cooking requirement to work at The Manor and I'd never work for Mom's competition. Besides," he added with a shrug, "I like my job."

"That's always good." She stopped and looked as Chris entered the room with a notepad. "Did you get what you needed?"

He nodded. "Yes. I think I reworded this to work." He looked at her. "This is going to allow you to ask me anything and get the truth, so I'm going to ask you to please not abuse it. There are some things I'd rather no one asked, but if you do try asking them for some reason, just don't ask them around others. There are some things I'm just not ready to talk about."

She considered this. "Well, if I ask them, you could always ask me about my magic."

"You are not magical," Chris informed her.

She shrugged. "I guess I'll decide that when I learn your definition of magical, but I definitely have magic."

Chris shook his head, not amused and held out his hand. "Take my hand, please. The way I worded this, it's probably best."

She took his hand and waited. "Okay. Now what?"

With his free hand Chris held up the paper in his hand, ignoring his siblings and friend. "For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it's now again, after which the memory could end. The one who stands within my reach, will give the truth with her speech. In return the truth I will tell, with her doest work this spell."

When Chris stopped talking, Emily let go of his hand and looked at him curiously. "Is that is?"

"Yes," Chris informed her. "I sure hope you aren't going to waste this spell on questions like that."

"I can't believe you did that," Melinda shook her head at him. "This spell has a way of backfiring on people."

Emily glanced back at Melinda curiously. "You know I never asked you your name." She turned back to Chris and asked, "Who is she?"

"Melinda, my sister," Chris informed her.

She blinked at him surprised. "I didn't realize you had a sister."

"Well, I do."

"Then, why do patrons of your mom's restaurant know that she has two sons, but not that she has a daughter?"

"She's from an alternate reality." Chris glared at her. "Enough of that. I cast this spell to learn if I could trust you, so it's my turn to ask questions. What do you know of magic?"

"Plenty," she retorted. "I'm a magician's sister." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh! No, that's bad."

Seth chuckled at that. "She thinks being a magician's sister is bad? She's is so in for a shock."

"Keep quiet, Seth."

Emily turned her eyes to Seth. "And what about him?" she asked without turning around. "Who is he?"

"That's Seth, Wyatt's best friend."

"You really want to test this?" Seth asked and flicked out his tongue.

Emily gasped and walked over to him. "Do that again."

Seth looked at her surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

"That was so weird."

"I am not an exhibit in a museum."

"You're the one who stuck your tongue into this," Wyatt reminded him. "Chris, end this."

"I can't," Chris informed him. "The spell lasts twenty-four hours."

"Then, ask what you want and send her on her way."

Emily turned around and looked at Wyatt. "What's his problem anyway?"

"He's my big brother," Chris retorted. "He thinks it's his job to protect me."

"And he thinks I'm a danger to you."

"Yes, for now."

"How do I prove that I'm not?"

"By answering my questions in the way he wants them answered."

She glanced around and shrugged. "I agreed to this and it's not like I have a choice at this point."

"There's always a choice. You can walk away and avoid me."

"And forget this ever happened, right?"

"Perhaps," Chris admitted.

"You said you aren't a warlock. You sounded rather insulted about it. Why was that?"

"Because warlocks are evil, no longer even human."

"So what are you then?"

"I'm half witch, half elder."

"Half what?" she asked confused.

"Elder."

"What's that?"

"They are the leaders of the whitelighters. Are you planning on telling anyone?"

"No. What's a whitelighter?" Emily looked like she was beginning to enjoy this.

"Sort of like a guardian angel. They guide witches down their paths as well as guide and protect future whitelighters. Will you tell anyone?"

"I don't know, but probably. I don't keep secrets from my brothers. How does someone qualify as a future whitelighter?"

"They are people who do a lot to help people in life. Some are doctors," he glanced at his older brother who just glared. "Some are teachers. Some are juvenile delinquents," he added with a laugh.

She looked at him with narrow eyes. "How does that qualify them?"

"It doesn't, but we've known some that were. Did you tell Drinka why you wanted to leave The Manor?"

"No," Emily replied instantly. "Are you kidding me? Wouldn't she freak out if she learned you moved me across the room without touching me?"

"No, I'm not kidding you and no, Drinka wouldn't freak out if she learned that. I already told her."

"Does that mean Drinka is a witch, too?"

"Nope."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"So why does she know?"

"Because our mom and her sisters helped saved her gypsy tribe years ago."

Emily's mouth dropped. "I thought she just liked to dress like that."

"You should see Kali," Wyatt retorted.

Emily looked between the two brothers. "Kali? Who's that?"

"A very good friend," Chris replied. "She's related to Drinka. Where did you learn to do magic tricks?"

"From my brother," she replied wincing as she did. "He's going to kill me. You can't tell."

"What can't I tell?"

"That Matt's the Mysterious Magician," she replied, her eyes widening. "Oh, I don't like this." She stared at Chris for several seconds. "How do you have a sister from an alternate reality?"

Chris shrugged. "I haven't a clue. You'd have to ask Melinda. She did it, not me."

"How can someone make themselves exist?"

"Well, you could go back in time and break up your parents and then have to get them back together so that you are conceived."

"That's very weird," she commented as she looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I did that."

Emily just stared at him. She walked over to the unbroken chair next to where Seth stood and sat down on it. She looked up at Chris and asked. "A few weeks ago, you told me that your brother was in bad shape. I don't think you expected him to live."

"I did."

"Then, what were you worried about?"

"I didn't think he'd ever walk again," Chris admitted.

"Why? He seems perfectly fine now."

"Because his spinal cord was almost completely severed and everyone knows nerves don't grow back. Healing him would have caused too many questions and yet, somehow he did heal."

"Aren't you glad?"

"Of course I am!" Chris glared at her. "How could you ask such a thing?"

"Because you sounded so clinical describing it," she informed him. "You shouldn't sound that way when describing your brother."

"Look, he knows I would have been fine," Wyatt informed her, getting annoyed with the conversation. "Neither of us is sure when, but we both know eventually a certain someone would have lifted her ban on healing me and done so. She just thought I should rest a little before she did so. And then they found out I was worse than everyone thought and she couldn't figure out how to do it without causing suspicion, but she would have."

"You couldn't walk?" Melinda asked, looking at her two brothers, slightly annoyed. "I know I haven't exactly been the best at keeping in touch, but I would have thought something like _that_ would have been mentioned when I did call."

"I think you didn't call while he was in danger," Chris commented. "And after that everyone wanted to forget it happened."

"But it did happen and clearly you have a problem or did you dust everyone who came in contact with Wyatt's medical file?"

Chris frowned and looked at Wyatt. Wyatt shrugged and looked at Melinda. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Look," she said looking at them worried. "I don't know about you guys, but Mom once told me a story about a doctor. He was on Mom's case when she was sick was a deadly decease. I forget what. The point is that this doctor saw Mom miraculously recover because Dad healed her and he got obsessed with finding out what cured her. He ended up going crazy because he got injected with her blood along with Aunt Prue's and Aunt Phoebe's. He got their powers and he ended up killing people, because his mind got messed up. He saved lives by murdering people. I won't say they were innocent. They weren't, but they didn't deserve that. And when Mom and her sisters tried to fix it by separating the powers from him, he tried to kill them, too. In the end they had no choice but to kill him and it about broke Mom's heart, because all he wanted to do was help people."

"I guess that's why Mom insisted that Dr. Darrin give her any and all blood samples he took from me," Wyatt commented.

"And how did Dr. Darrin respond to your recovery?" she asked.

* * *

_The door opened and Wyatt blinked open his eyes. He looked straight at the chair where Chris was curled up apparently having managed to fall asleep. Wyatt rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up against the headboard._

_"How are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Darrin asked as he looked at Wyatt's chart._

_"Much better," Wyatt informed him. "Thanks."_

_"We still don't know what is causing your recovery," the doctor commented. "You must have a remarkable immune system."_

_"Some job it does waiting five days," Wyatt teased._

_Dr. Darrin smiled. "Well, most people in your condition would still be in the same condition fifty years later if they even made it that far."_

_Wyatt nodded. "I know. There's a lady in ICU right now that has been paralyzed from the waist down for almost fifteen years."_

_The doctor looked at him surprised. "How do you know that? You've been in here for almost a week and she's only been here . . ."_

_"Two days," Wyatt finished. "Yeah, I know. I heard someone mention her name when the door was opened and I recognized it from some of her previous visits here. I volunteer here and she's a dear lady."_

_"You work here?" Dr. Darrin looked at him in surprise. "I haven't seen you."_

_"I volunteer, but usually on a different floor. I imagine our paths just don't cross that much."_

_"Fair enough. Have any theories on your recovery?"_

_Wyatt shook his head. "Not a one and believe me I've racked my brain trying to come up with an explanation, medical or otherwise. I even played with the theory that someone knocked me out and went in and glued me together," he admitted with a laugh, "but none of it seems to make any sense, so I gave up."_

_"Then, you won't mind if I get some blood work done on you and see if I can find an answer to our mystery."_

_Wyatt froze. He remembered how adamant his mom had been about no blood work done and several other things. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't about to argue. "Actually, I do mind. I don't know why I healed, but I do know that whatever it was won't help you with anyone else. It's not me and much as I appreciate your help, I can't allow you to draw any more blood than you already have and I can't allow you to do any more testing on it."_

_Dr. Darrin stared at him stunned. "You can't mean that. People just don't heal the way you did."_

_Wyatt nodded. "I know and I'm sorry, but I know the answers not in my blood." He sighed. "Look, I can introduce you to a guy I work with when I'm here. He's been working on trying to find a way to get nerves to recover. I know that you are more likely to find the answers you want talking to him than you are testing my body. I don't have some magical antibody. It's just one of those things you can't explain. I'm sorry, but I won't give you permission. And don't go behind my back, because if you do, I will . . ." Wyatt stopped short of the threat he was about to make. He didn't want to make that threat. "Just don't. It can't help you."_

* * *

"He did relent," Wyatt informed them, "but I know he doesn't want to. I'm at the hospital tomorrow morning, so I'll see what I can do about making sure there is nothing left to test."

Melinda relaxed and went back over to the couch. "All right. Thank you. I'm kind of surprised you never heard that story."

"I think Mom started to tell me once," Chris told her, "because parts of that sound familiar. I think the doctor you are talking about is this one's uncle."

Melinda gulped and nodded. "I see."

"Chris," Emily drew his attention back to her as she asked, "what happened a few weeks ago, when Ty said you were attacked?"

"An assassin tried to kill me. She stabbed me pretty deep and I don't know how well I would have done if I hadn't gotten Ty out so I could call Mikelle."

"Mikelle?"

"A whitelighter this family knows." Chris leveled a look at her. "Now, sit down please. I do have some questions that I'd like to ask you. I worded the spell the way I did to give you some measure of security and to let you ask some questions of your own, so you know I'm not trying to hurt you or trick you."

Emily looked at him for several seconds and nodded. "I know you won't hurt me. You saved my life or at last saved me from serious injury. Whether you will try and trick me is another matter, since you clearly tried to hide things from me before." She gave him a slight smile. "Not that I blame you for not wanting to tell me about this since it's kind of . . . unbelievable."

"I guess for someone who didn't grow up with it, it is rather tough to believe," Chris admitted.

"You think?" Emily looked at him amused. "You know I was kidding about the whole witch thing, right? I never expected that you really were a witch. Those things just aren't real. Or at least I didn't think they were."

"Well, they are," Seth informed her, "and these witches have work to do."

Emily focused her attention back at him. "What is the deal with your tongue anyway?"

Seth shrugged. "My mother wasn't human."

Emily's eyes widened and so did her smile. "She was an alien?"

Seth chuckled as he shook his head. "Not even close. She was a manticore and thankfully she is long dead."

"How can say that about your mom?" Emily asked mystified. "And what's a manticore?"

"I can say that because she was a killer," he declared, "and would have turned me into one given the chance. I guess I do wonder why she didn't kill my dad though. I'm grateful, but . . ." He shrugged.

"If you'd met him back then, you wouldn't," Chris retorted.

Seth raised twin eyebrows and looked at him.

Wyatt chuckled. "I told you about his memory."

Emily frowned and turned to Chris. "What does he mean?"

"I have the memories of two lives lived in two realities," Chris informed her.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you remember from this other time line?"

Wyatt's eyes shot to his brother as Chris' eyes filled with shock.

"I remember always loosing people, usually to death, frequently to my brother."

Wyatt sucked in a breath.

Seth's mouth formed an "O" as he looked at his best friend.

Melinda's eyes switched between her two brothers as she watched in silence from the couch.

Emily looked at Wyatt in surprise, but didn't say anything. She let him keep speaking.

"I remember magic being well known. Some believed it to be a source of amusement. Others thought it a source of great fear. None thought it a good thing except perhaps a few of those with good magic. Even most of those would have preferred magic gone. For me it was the means by which I survived and the means by which I could just as easily die. Damocles' sword in a way.

"I remember Aunt Phoebe hatching a plan to change things and being killed so it all seemed to fall on me. And I was angry and afraid and sometimes I just hated. And . . ."

"Okay, okay," she interrupted. "I get it."

"Not even close," he informed her. "Believe me," you don't want to."

Emily considered the look in his eyes, finally nodding. "Another day perhaps."

_I hope that day never comes_, Chris thought though he made no audible reply.

"Chris, you have your answers. Right?"

Chris looked at Seth and nodded.

"Can you, please, go see if your parents know anything?"

"If there was nothing in the book," Wyatt reasoned, "why would they?"

"Well, Dad knows a ton of stuff that not in the book," Melinda piped up, "so much as I hate to agree with the _demon_ . . . he's got a point."

"My name," Seth glared at her, "is Seth, not 'the demon'. I would appreciate it if you would use it when you refer to me."

Emily's eyes widened as she turned to look at the two of them. Her mouth gaped and her eyes darted back and forth between Seth and Melinda for several seconds and then she walked over to Seth. She stopped less than a foot from him, stood on tip toe and tried to see over the top of his head.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked trying to back into the wall.

"I'm looking for horns."

"No horns," he informed her, flicking out his tongue very deliberately, "just the tongue. My dad is entirely, one hundred percent human."

"How does a demon have a kid with a human?" She asked him. "And why would they anyway?"

Seth gulped. "I prefer not to discuss this line of questioning."

"But why?"

"Because you are entirely too close."

"Oh!" Emily looked at him surprised as she backed away to a more comfortable distance. "Sorry about that."

Chris chuckled. "Do you have a comfort zone, Emily?"

"Yes, absolutely," she assured him as she turned to face him. "I think it's smaller than his though."

"I'll say," Seth retorted. "If you have a comfort zone than it's only a few inches in diameter." With narrow eyes he started walking toward her. "How do you like it if get too close?"

Chris looked across the room at his brother who was trying hard not to laugh as they both watched Emily back away from Seth.

"I said I was sorry," Emily reminded him as she backed into the hall.

"And you won't do that again?"

"Why should I?" she retorted as she hit Wyatt's bedroom door. "I'm unlikely to see you again after today. Chris and his brother are the only things we have in common."

"His name is Wyatt," Seth informed her. "And he's been my best friend since before either of us turned a year old. He's a good person and a great friend and he deserves to be called by his name."

"Boy, are you touchy," she glared at him. She pressed against the door and stood up on her tiptoes. "I'm sorry that I didn't call him by his name, but I've only met him once before and I was serving his dinner, so excuse me if I didn't recall it."

Seth frowned and turned around. He looked at Wyatt and Chris. "Exactly who is this girl anyway?"

"She works with me at The Manor," Chris informed him, "as a waitress."

"Tell him I've only met Wyatt once before," Emily requested.

"I can't," Chris admitted.

"But it's the truth." She looked at him confused. "I thought this was supposed to keep us from lying to each other, so why can't you tell him that?"

"Because it's not true."

Wyatt looked at his brother curious and then his eyes realized what Chris was thinking of. "No, no, no. Absolutely no!"

Melinda and Seth looked at him amused, neither knowing why he was protesting. Emily eyed him with interest.

"I think Wyatt would rather you didn't ask that question," Chris retorted.

"But that makes it all the more interesting."

"Honestly, it would be kind of cruel," he informed her.

"Oh?"

"He'd probably get a ribbing out of it," Chris said with a glance at Seth.

"More and more interesting," she commented as she looked at Wyatt.

Wyatt eyed her and scowled. "Chris, let's go."

"Go?" Chris looked at him surprised. "Go where?"

"Home. Seth suggested talking to Dad and Mom, so let's go."

"And leave them here?" Chris asked looking at their three guests in turn.

Wyatt nodded. "They won't hurt each other. Seth's the only one with powers and he knows better. Melinda . . ." he looked at her, "_won't_ be throwing anything else at him. And I don't think Emily even understands what's going on yet. For her sake, I hope she never does."

"Hey!"

Wyatt shook his head and looked at Chris. "So let's go."

Chris sighed and nodded. "I'll meet you there," Chris offered just before he orbed out of the room.

Emily watched amazed at his orbs disappeared and then Wyatt followed him. Then, she turned to the remaining two. Hoping Seth was distracted from the earlier conversation, she offered them both a smile. "Who wants to see some more magic tricks?"

And despite both being around real magic all the time, they both did.

* * *

Did you recognize the spell? It's from "The Truth Is Out There . . . And It Hurts". I altered it to fit the situation and I made Chris ask permission to use it. It really wasn't nice of Prue to do that to Andy.

The flashback is due to a comment one of the reviewers on this site made some time ago about Dr. Darrin's reaction to Wyatt's recovery. Unfortunately I cannot find the name of the reviewer or else I would give you credit for the idea.

I had a ton of fun with this chapter and the back and forth questions between Chris and Emily. Emily's secret (about her brother's career) may not be as big a secret as Chris', but she certainly didn't plan to tell anyone, much less four someones.


	14. Race You

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuSheemko - Thank you. I had so much fun with that chapter.

The boys are looking for their parents, but it doesn't seem to be working.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Race You

Chris orbed into the manor attic and looked around. It took less than a second to decide no one was there, so he headed out the attic door, closing it behind him as he headed down the stairs. He reached the second floor and opened the first door he came to.

He stood there a moment letting memories flood over him, memories of another time and in a way of another man. The sound of footsteps on the stairs ended the moment and he closed the door to the empty bed room and walked toward the stairs.

Chris was met by his brother as Wyatt ascended the stairs. "Anyone down there?"

"I'm not sure," Wyatt admitted. "I hadn't looked very long when I heard a noise up here. You, I guess?"

Chris nodded.

"I didn't search much, but I don't think they're here."

"Are me actually looking for them?" Chris asked, curious. "Or did we just leave so Emily couldn't ask about where she first met you?"

"Do you think I want Seth knowing that I switched bodies with my mother?" Wyatt asked back. "You let her ask that, and he would know."

"But it that the only reason we are here?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Melinda really had a point about Dad. If there is a chance he knows something that can help us prepare or maybe even prevent, we owe it to those 'as yet a vague concept' innocents to learn what he knows."

Chris glared at him for throwing his earlier words back at him. "Ha ha. Funny guy."

"I'm serious," Wyatt glared back. "I'm not sure what's up with you, but you did not want to stick around earlier. Seth is your friend, too, so why are you wanting to avoid him?"

Chris leaned against the wall and sighed. "He tried to kill Seth."

Wyatt looked at his brother confused. "Who tried to kill Seth?"

"It's not as if he knew he was Seth, but he was and he tried to kill him."

"Who, Chris? Who tried to kill him?"

"The other me," Chris replied softly. "All he knew was that this baby was a demon and he wanted him dead in case he was somehow the one who . . ." Chris trailed off and shook his head. "If it weren't for Mom and Aunt Paige both Seth and his dad would be dead. Or maybe Derek would be dead and Seth would have been raised by the manticores."

Wyatt shuddered at the thought of his best friend raised as a demon. The thought of maybe one day having to vanquish Seth because no one had cared enough to get him and his dad back together was hard to face and he was very glad that he didn't have to.

"I guess I feel embarrassed," Chris admitted. "I almost killed my friend."

"I see." Wyatt was quiet for several seconds and then he looked at him, again. "I think you need to explain this to Seth, because he's wondering what's wrong."

"I'm sure you're right," Chris acquiesced, "but that doesn't make it easy."

"No," Wyatt agreed. "That's not something that's easy, but there's something that you have to remember."

Chris looked at him.

"It wasn't you."

"But it was someone that I could have been, that I was under other circumstances."

Wyatt looked at him. "He's also the reason I'm not whatever it is you won't tell me I was, at least I think he is, since no one will tell me anything about that part of it."

Chris looked over at him and smiled. "I guess that's true."

"And what would you do if something happened to me, something similar to whatever happened in that other time line?"

"I'd like to think I wouldn't lie to Mom," Chris mumbled.

Wyatt looked at him surprised. "Lie? You? Lying isn't exactly something I think of when I think of you."

Chris sighed. "I think that's because I lied to them one time too many. I think Mom felt obligated to make sure I never got that particular character trait."

Wyatt chuckled. "Yeah, that's sounds like Mom." He glanced downstairs and commented, "I don't think anyone's home. Want to check The Manor or maybe one of our aunt's houses?"

"She won't be at the Manor," Chris assured him. "Remember I was there working tonight. I wouldn't have left Drinka in charge if Mom was there."

"Not The Manor then." Wyatt considered this. "Aunt Paige's or Aunt Phoebe's?"

"Aunt Paige's," Chris replied without hesitation. "We still don't know where Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop are, so I doubt she's over there. And Dad said he teaches Hank, so he very well could be there, too."

Wyatt nodded. "Race you." And then he orbed out.

Chris laughed as he orbed out after him.

* * *

This time both brothers orbed in at the same time and in the same room, too. They looked around Paige and Henry's living room. Wyatt looked at one of the cushions that had ice damage from when Janice had gone berserk trying to get rid of a spider like demon. He smiled at the memory. That day hadn't been a good one, but by that point it had been improving drastically.

"You want to check upstairs or downstairs?" Chris asked looking through the doorway into the hall.

"I don't think anyone's here either," Wyatt informed him.

Chris turned around to look at him. "Really? Why's that?"

"I don't sense anyone in the house."

Chris looked at him surprised. "I thought you didn't know how to use that power."

"A week at the hospital followed by a week and a half of mandatory sick leave and a person gets bored," Wyatt informed his brother. "I spent a lot of time learning that power. Besides, don't you have a sensing ability, too."

Chris nodded. "Not that long in range though. What's next then? Aunt Phoebe's?"

Wyatt shook his head and dug his head into his pocket. "We are doing what we should have done ten minutes ago . . . call Mom on the phone." He pulled out his cell and, flipping it open, said, "Mom," before putting it to his ear. After several seconds he sighed and flipped it closed. "Busy. At least I know she's fine."

"You thought she might not be?"

Wyatt shrugged. "With our family? It's always possible."

Chris inclined his head in acknowledgement. "True. Call Dad's cell then?"

Wyatt snorted. "He's kind of like you there, forgets that he has one. We can try, but I doubt he'll answer."

Chris frowned. "We might as well try Aunt Phoebe's, just in case."

Wyatt flipped open his phone. "Phoebe and Coop." He waited and after several rings listened to the beginning of a message on the answering machine. He flipped it closed and shook his head. "No one answered."

"Let's get back to the apartment then," Chris said with a sigh. "We don't know who this demon is. He's not in the Book. And out family has disappeared."

"I'm sure they're around, "Wyatt announced, "but let's go ahead and go home. Maybe Seth or Melinda has an idea."

Chris looked his brother in the eye and a grin grew on his face as he said," Race you," and orbed out.

Wyatt laughed and orbed out after him.

* * *

Wondering why Piper didn't answer her phone? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	15. Family Meeting

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuSheemko - I'm teasing, of course, but here's the very quick and easy reason for why she didn't answer the phone.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Family Meeting

Melinda put the phone back into its slot and shot an uneasy look at Seth who stood by the window looking out. The fear was no longer there and the annoyance had faded, but she still wasn't comfortable with his presence. Then, she glanced at Emily. Chris' questions had eased her fears about Emily's intensions, but not about her ability to keep a secret.

Emily saw her looking and offered her a smile. "Who was that?"

"That was my mom," Melinda informed them. "She was, not surprisingly, looking for my brothers. She certainly didn't expect to talk to me."

"I guess that means she hasn't talked to them."

"She's in Boston," Melinda informed them. "Aunt Prue has everyone gathered there trying to look for Aunt Phoebe and . . . her husband. I'm not sure of his name."

"His name is Cooper Hart," Seth informed them both. "Most people call him Coop. Why are they looking for them?"

"I don't know the whole story," Melinda admitted, "but shortly before we arrived they went on vacation and over a month later they still haven't returned, even though they were only supposed to be gone a month. I hardly remember her and the Aunt Phoebe I remember isn't the Aunt Phoebe who is here, if she even is any more. I told Mom that Wyatt and Chris are looking for her and Dad and that I will have them call when they return."

"Why did you say "if she is here any more"?" Emily asked concerned. "Do you think she's not coming back? Maybe she's lost track of time."

Melinda shook her head. "No. She didn't just lose track of time. And it's almost been a month since they were supposed to return. You don't just forget to call if you are that late."

A sound somewhere between a cough and a laugh emitted from Seth's mouth. When both girls looked at him, he shrugged apologetically. "I did."

Melinda frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've been gone for almost four months and I didn't call my dad or little brother once." He flicked out his tongue and shrugged. "I still haven't called them."

"Demons have little brothers?" Melinda asked frowning at him.

Seth scowled at her, his voice rising with every word he said. "I'm only part demon, thank you very much. I did not ask to be even that much and yes, I have a little brother. As far as I know he's one hundred percent human even if his mother is a . . . well, I guess I'm not supposed to use that word in a derogatory context, so let's just say there is not lost love between me and the woman who gave birth to my little brother."

Melinda attempted to back even farther away from him and hit the doorway. "Okay."

Emily gave him a funny looked and informed him that, "That is no reason to yell at her."

He sighed. "I'll put up with what she has to say about me to some degree. . ."

"Not that I've noticed," Emily retorted.

He ignored her and continued, "but I won't put up with anything even remotely rude about Peter." He glared at Melinda. "He has nothing to do with any of this."

Behind Seth orbs filled the air. Both girls looked toward Wyatt and Chris as they orbed in. Seth turned around and looked at them.

"Took you long enough," Melinda retorted as she moved away from Seth.

Wyatt looked at her curious and over at his best friend.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Mom just called," she informed them, ignoring the most recent conversation entirely. "So I figured you'd be back."

Chris looked over at his brother. "I guess that's why the phone was busy."

"Sounds like," Wyatt laughed and nodded. He looked between his best friend and his sister and then turned to Emily.

Emily shook her head quickly.

Wyatt shrugged and looked back at Melinda. "So where is she? We checked the manor and Aunt Paige's. We even called Aunt Phoebe's."

"You forgot a sister," Melinda reminded them. "Everyone, except the three of us, is at Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy's. I told Mom I'd have you call when you got back." She picked the phone out of its slot. "So who's going to call?"

Wyatt reached out his hand. "Why's everyone there?"

"I'll let Mom tell you," Melinda decided as she handed the phone to him.

Wyatt shrugged and punched in the number instead of using the autodial. He waited as the phone rang.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt smiled at the sound of his mom's voice. "Hi, Mom. I've been looking for you."

"So Melinda told me," Piper returned. "She wouldn't say what's going on, so let's have it."

"Seth showed up this afternoon with a story about the underworld expecting something big to go down," Wyatt began as he headed into the kitchen away from the prying ears of his brother and their guests. "Then, Melinda showed up with a similar story, though she heard hers at a restaurant. So we've been trying to find out if we can find this demon, but the Book didn't have anything, so we were hoping to see if you or Dad had heard anything useful."

"You'll have to tell me more than that."

Wyatt pulled open the fridge and pulled out the red punch. As he poured some into a tumbler he tried to tell her what he knew. "According to Seth, this demon only attacks one day every one hundred years and is expected to do a lot of damage, and when we mentioned that to Melinda she didn't protest the information, so it seems that she'd heard the same, though she didn't say for sure."

"Please tell me you have more than that," Piper requested.

"Not much," Wyatt admitted. "Melinda mentioned that he's only been around for a few centuries and has caused thousands of deaths. Combine that with only one day every one hundred years and this demon is busy on that one day. Any of this sound familiar?"

Piper sighed. "No, not really."

"Can you put Dad on then, maybe he heard something. I know he wouldn't have been around magic the last time this guy showed up, but it was less than twenty years later that he died, so there could be something."

"I'll go get him." There was silence on the other end for several seconds before Piper spoke again. "Wyatt?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Be careful."

Wyatt smiled. "I will. Besides, this demon isn't expected for at least a week, so we've got a little bit of time to find out who he is before he attacks."

"A week isn't a lot of time with what info you have," Piper commented before saying, "Here's your dad."

"Hello?" Leo's voice said a moment later.

"Hi, Dad, it's Wyatt."

"Are you and Chris coming here?"

Wyatt shook his head, even if his dad couldn't see it. "No, probably not. No one's actually explained why you are all in Boston in the first place. And Chris and I are trying to identify a demon that is planning on attacking soon. Seth suggested that maybe you might have heard something about this demon some time in the past."

"What do you know about this demon?" Leo asked, concern in his voice.

"We know that he's only a few centuries old and during that time he only shows up once a century," Wyatt started. "I also know that he does a lot of damage during that one day. I don't know if it is an exaggeration of fact, but the conversation Melinda overheard about him attributed thousands of deaths to him. Unfortunately, we have nothing more than that."

There was silence on the other end for several seconds as Leo considered his answer. With a sigh, Leo broke the silence. "It sounds vaguely familiar, but I'm not coming up with something specific. And if this only happens once every one hundred years than I would have been _three_ the last time this demon attacked. I am going to see if I can get someone can get me over to your apartment, so I can talk to you and whomever has info on this in person."

"I'll come get you, Dad," Wyatt offer. "I'll just let Chris know where I'm going. He can handle Melinda, Seth, and Emily for a while. After all, they managed to not kill each other while Chris and I were both gone."

"Emily?"

"Er . . . I'll let Chris explain that one when you get here," Wyatt offered.

"And this Emily knows about magic?"

"She does now," Wyatt admitted, glancing through the doorway into the living room where Emily was talking to Melinda.

"I don't like the sound of that," Leo replied.

Wyatt sighed. "Yeah, neither did I, but it might be okay. We'll see. Let me go check in with Chris and I'll be right there."

* * *

It has bugged me for some time that Coop had no last name and though I gave his girls the Halliwell last name, I figured I should give him one of his own. Since he's not been in any episodes there has never been a need to give him one. The name I gave him is, admittedly, a combination of ideas that I have read on him. I cannot give credit as I have no idea when and where I read those stories, so I don't have a clue how to find them. I think Hart might have come from "Lexi-Charmed" and Cooper from a season eight rewrite I read.

I did try and check to see if Charmed gave him a last name, but I couldn't check the needed episodes (ie I couldn't read scripts) without watching them and I am not watching them on the off chance that _maybe_ he was given a last name. I'll watch them eventually when I am in the mood to watch them for themselves.


	16. To Remember Or Not

First a thank you to my reviewers:

piperspeanut - Always good to hear from you. I'm glad you like the way I used the spell on Emily (and Chris). It's slightly more up to date on my site with the first few chapters of the next story posted.

lizardmomma - Thanks for letting me know about Coop's name in "Forever Charmed". It's a pity they didn't give him a full name, but I guess that gives fanfic writers more leaway.

TaintedDarkInuSheemko - Yes, they are at Prue's. And I understand that it's not exactly easy to to remember that Prue and Andy are alive. Just as they are trying to reintroduce them to people as alive slowly, I am trying to do so here as well. I want to keep it as realistic as I can . . . considering I pretty much raised people from the dead. I enjoy showing people new things about the characters, so I'm glad you liked learning about Seth. There will be more of that later.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – To Remember Or Not

When Wyatt returned to the apartment with Leo, Emily was in the kitchen with Chris, looking at his recipe book. Melinda sat on the couch and Seth stood by the broken chair. At the sight of Leo, Seth quickly moved to his side and gave him a hug. "Hi, Uncle Leo."

"We are not related," Melinda growled before Leo could respond.

Leo looked at his daughter, surprised. "No, but Seth has called me that since he was little. Is something the matter, Melinda?"

Melinda looked at Seth and sighed. "He makes me uncomfortable."

Leo considered this and nodded. "I see. I am not going to ask him to stop calling me that, so in this case you will just have to deal with that. I am sorry, Melinda." He gave Seth and quick hug and stepped away from him. "It is good to see you again. I am sure your father was glad to see you."

Seth blushed. "I haven't actually seen him yet, Uncle Leo."

Leo gave him a disappointed look. "You haven't been to see your father. Seth, why?"

"I needed to talk to someone who could deal with an upcoming demon attack." Seth shrugged. "Dad's not it."

Leo shook his head and sighed. "I take it that you also heard something about this demon Wyatt was telling me about."

Seth nodded.

Emily entered the room as Seth began telling Leo what he had heard. She went over to stand by Wyatt. "Chris said to tell you not to worry about dinner. He's going to cook dinner for all of us. I guess it was your day to cook?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, he and I switch off days."

"I guess with a mom like Piper, you can't really avoid learning how to cook."

"You'd be surprised," Wyatt returned.

"You can't cook?"

"Not even a grilled cheese sandwich."

Emily frowned at him and then her eyes grew wide. "Oh, my word. Was that you?"

Wyatt nodded.

"You interviewed me?"

Wyatt nodded.

"But . . ."

"Demonic spell," he interrupted. "I figured you'd ask Chris eventually and I didn't really want Seth to hear about it."

She stared at him. "That's some spell."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It really made for a bad day, let me tell you. I think Dad enjoyed it though."

She thingyed her head and looked at him. "How's that?"

"Dad used to be a whitelighter," he replied in a low voice. "That's why I am half whitelighter. When Chris was born he was an elder, so Chris is half elder. It's why we both can orb among other things."

"You're telling me this because I'm going to forget at the end of the spell."

Wyatt shook his head. "You _could_ forget. I don't think you will. I think Chris is satisfied that you will keep our secret safe and that you aren't going to completely flip out about it, so I think you will both remember this day."

"Then, why tell me?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Wyatt shrugged. "I guess if you are going to remember, you might as well know more than just a little. They say a little bit of knowledge is a dangerous thing. In our world, danger means death more often than not. Ideally you won't be involved in our world any more than Drinka or Kali is, but I've never really taken the world I live in for an ideal one, so if something happens I don't want you to be completely clueless."

"That's sweet," she commented, looking at him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not."

She frowned at him, wanting an explanation, but not sure how to ask for it.

"Last summer my girlfriend disappeared," he said softly. "The more time passes, the more I am sure that something demonic was somehow responsible. I have no proof, but I know for a fact that her family hasn't seen her or her older sister since then. I keep wondering if knowing about all this might have saved her life."

The silence that followed was hard to bear, but harder to break. Emily walked back into the kitchen in search of Chris. "You're brother is really sad."

Chris looked at her surprised. It wasn't a question, so he made no reply.

"We were talking just now and somehow his girlfriend came up." She looked at him and asked. "Do you think she's alive?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know. I try not to think about it. I don't know what happened to her and I don't know why it happened. Did she just step into a hole somewhere and injury herself in such a way that she couldn't come back? I doubt it. It's not one person missing; it's two. They didn't drive somewhere. Both of them owned cars and both of those cars are still with their parents. If either of them is alive, they're in deep trouble. Most likely, though, they're dead. Most likely, but . . . I don't know."

She nodded slowly. "I see. I really ought to be going. The Manor will be closed by now and I still live with my parents, so I don't want to worry them."

Chris nodded. "Be careful. You don't know what's out there."

She looked at him for several seconds and nodded back. "I guess I don't. See you later." She started toward the hall and stopped. "Will I remember?"

"Do you want to?" he asked softly.

She looked around the small kitchen and into the living room at the people there. When she turned back to face Chris her face was set. "Yes, I want to remember."

He nodded. "Then, you will. We both will."

"You seriously would have forgotten all this, if I did?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

She smiled back. "Thanks. I don't get it, but I appreciate it."

"And that's why."

This time when she headed toward the hallway, she kept walking and he soon heard the sound of the door closing behind her. Chris sighed and headed into the living room.

* * *

Did he make the right decision in trusting Emily? Time will tell, but what do you think?


	17. Good Intentions

First a thank you to my reviewer:

lizardmomma - Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Good Intentions

"Does anything sound familiar, Dad?" Chris asked as he reached his dad's side.

Leo looked at his younger son with a fond smile. "I hear you've been causing mischief."

Chris groaned. "Ah, Dad. I had to help her. Would you have had me let her get knifed, possibly fatally?"

Leo shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I meant the truth spell. It's not really a wise idea to use that spell."

"I asked her permission before I used it."

"I suppose you think that makes it better," Leo asked.

"Yes," Chris replied indignant.

Leo sighed. "It is not wise to use magic to force someone to do something, to take away their free will."

Chris bit down on his lip. "I changed the wording so it did the same to me," he informed his dad. "Did they tell you that, too?"

Leo nodded. "_That_ perhaps makes it a little better, but it still isn't a good idea to use that spell."

"Then, why is it there?" Chris asked, both curiosity and a little annoyance in his eyes.

"Not every spell in the Book was put there with the right intent," Leo reminded him. "It is a collection of spells passed down through the years by the Warren witches. Not all of them had the best of intentions. Some of them were downright selfish and self seeking. And sometimes in the family line there have been witches who turned to the other side completely, became warlocks. Not many mind you, but you should bare that in mind when you look at some of these spells."

"Wouldn't the Book have protected itself against them writing in it?"

Leo shook his head.

"Why would it?" Melinda asked, joining the conversation. "The Book is affected by those who own it. I've seen spells that Mom, Aunt Prue, and Phoebe put in there when I was young, spells that couldn't be seen as anything other than personal gain spells."

* * *

_Chris and Bianca walked up to a holograph of the The Book of Shadows. Bianca swiped her hand slowly through the hologram. "Sure you can summon the real book?" she asked._

"Yeah," Chris replied in a soft voice with a slight nod of his head.

Bianca looked up and in a more unrest voice added, "Away from him?"

Chris smirked a little and that. "Yeah."

* * *

The remembered conversation hurt a little. Chris remembered meeting a very different and somehow so very the same Bianca only a few weeks before while Wyatt was still in the hospital. The words of _this_ Bianca though had been the words of someone his other self had loved, loved and lost. That didn't make the point within them any less real. Chris sighed. "All right, I see your point. Any type of magic can touch the Book so long as that magic is the rightful owner of the Book."

"It's more than that," Leo commented. "There was a time, when the power of the Charmed Ones was new, not as practiced when even demons could touch the book. They couldn't take it from the manor, but they could touch it."

Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know that."

A clock in another apartment loudly announced the hour through the walls.

Leo looked at the clock in the living room wall and blinked in surprise. "I hadn't realized it was so late. I have some people I would like to check with about this, but they won't welcome someone at this hour, so I think I had best just get some sleep." He turned to look at Melinda. "You are welcome to come home with me. Your mom will be glad to see you and it beats sleeping on your brothers' couch."

Melinda smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I'll take you up on that."

Leo looked at Seth, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"I guess I'd better go home, too," Seth admitted. "If Dad finds out I'm home from anyone other than me, he's going to be more annoyed at me than he no doubt already is." He looked at Wyatt. "I'll be looking for more information on this tomorrow and I'll let you know if I find anything."

Wyatt nodded. "I'll keep an ear open, too. I don't exactly have magical contacts, but you never know what you will find. I have that doctor's appointment to deal with, so I have the rest of the day open."

"One week." Chris sighed. "It doesn't seem long enough."

"We'll find him," Seth assured him. "We will find him and we will stop him before anyone else gets hurt or killed."

"I hope so," Chris looked over at him, "but I don't know where to start and tomorrow I have to face Emily at work again with her knowing all about this and the spell still in effect."

"That should prove interesting," Seth retorted. "I think I'll stop by and try out your cooking."

"Mom's cooking tomorrow," Chris replied. "I'm just waiting tables. . . with Emily."

Seth just grinned. "Better still."

Chris scowled at him.

Wyatt chuckled.

"Boys," Melinda huffed out almost as a curse.

Leo joined his older son in laughter. "Good night, Seth."

Seth looked at him surprised. "Night? Right. Good night, Uncle Leo." And then he shimmered out.

Melinda shivered as the image lingered in her vision. "He may be you two's friend, but I don't like it."

"He's a great guy," Wyatt informed her. "Don't worry. You'll love him when you get to know him."

"Maybe," she gave him a doubtful look, "but I don't think I'll be around him enough to get to know him."

Wyatt shrugged. "Your loss."

She shrugged back. Changing the subject she said, "I walked here from the bus station. Do either of you want to lend us a car or orb us to the manor?" She yawned. "I'm starting to feel the effects of being awake for so many hours."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. Wyatt held out his hand. "Come here. I'll get you two home."

With Leo and Melinda hugged to him Wyatt orbed out.

Chris glanced around the room and walked over to the coffee table. He closed his laptop and headed to his room hoping that they would find this demon in time.

* * *

The story's not quite over. Seth has to face his dad. And there's something else.


	18. Welcome Home

First a thank you to my reviewer:

lizardmomma - Thank you once again. It's always appreciated.

TaintedDarkInuSheeko - Time definitely will tell. Glad you loved that last chapter.

soraya - Here's Seth's homecoming for you. I gave Seth a half brother, simply because I felt like it and it gives Seth more of a normal human life despite being part demon. As to his brother's mother, she isn't his stepmother, and yes, Seth has reason to dislike her as you'll see soon enough. And the demon that's coming will, for better or worse, be dealt with, but not quite yet.

You're going to learn quite a bit more about Seth's home life in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Welcome Home

Derek Silberman closed his front door behind him sadness enveloping him. His date with long time girlfriend, Danielle Josephs, had ended badly. She'd suggested that maybe Seth's nearly four month absence was a good thing and he'd blown up at her. She had no idea how many times he'd imagined his son lying dead somewhere. She had no idea how close he'd come to severing ties with her. There had only been one reason he hadn't and it hadn't been her.

The door to the kitchen opened and a teenage girl, Kelly Ross, entered the room. "Hi, Mr. Silberman. Seth already paid me, so I was on my way out."

At first her words didn't register. "Thank you, Kelly. Did Peter . . . what?"

"Seth paid me. Is something the matter, Mr. Silberman? He used to pay me all the time and now that he's back in town, I guess he figured he start, again."

Derek gulped. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs in Peter's room last I checked," Kelly informed him watching amused. "Did you and Danielle have a good time?"

Derek ignored the question. "Since Seth paid you, why don't you see yourself out?"

"Sure, Mr. Silberman," Kelly agreed. "Call me when you want me to babysit, again."

Derek nodded. "Sure, Kelly. Good-bye."

Kelly laughed as she grabbed up her purse and headed toward the door.

Derek didn't bother waiting for her to leave before heading into the hall for the stairs. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he was running and he didn't stop until he reached the door to the bedroom across from his own.

Before he could reach the door knob it turned and Seth was standing there. "Shh, he's sleeping." Seth stepped and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"You worried your little brother," Derek informed him, trying to downplay his own worry. "Peter kept asking about you, wanting to know when you were coming home, and I couldn't tell him because I didn't know. Where were you, Seth?"

Seth sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to worry either of you. I just kept having reasons to stay where I was. Peter looked peaceful when I looked in on him just now."

"Of course he did," Derek retorted. "He's asleep. Why didn't you wake him?"

"Tomorrow morning is soon enough," Seth informed him. "Tonight I figured I spend time with my dad. Kelly said you were out with Danielle. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Derek shook his head. "No. She insulted you."

Seth chuckled. "Dad, you do know that Danielle hates me, right?"

Derek sighed.

"You don't have to date her to make her spend time with Peter," Seth informed him. "If you want to date her for you, that's one thing, but don't do it for Peter. She hardly spent any time with him since she left him here at sixteen-months-old. So don't do this for Peter."

"She's pregnant," Derek informed him, "seven months. I was trying to find a way to tell you when you disappeared. As you can imagine she's not too happy about it. I already know this baby will be living here shortly after birth."

Seth gulped. It had been interesting as a teen to suddenly have a baby in his home. One of the most difficult things had been to keep his little brother from blurting out that his older brother had a tongue like a snake. And with magic back there would be new challenges. He'd have to keep this new baby from blurting out that his or her, shudder at the thought, older brother could disappear in a shimmer of air. It was already going to be interesting explaining that to Peter and Peter knew about his mother. Compared to that he figured helping his dad raise another child would be easy. "Okay. And after that?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted. "But I need to know I can count on you, Seth. I need to know you'll be around at two in the morning."

"I'll be here, Dad," Seth assured him. "I can't promise where I'll be all the time. I'll need to find a new job and, Dad, magic's back. That seems to mean people need protection from those who abuse it and I can do something about that, so I want to. I want to help those people. I don't know how you feel about that."

Derek smiled. "Proud. I'm proud that I managed to raise a son that can say that and do that."

Seth grinned and hugged his dad. "Thanks. Now, let's get out of this hall before we wake my little brother."

Derek laughed as father and son headed down the hall to catch up on lost time. With nearly four lost months neither figured they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

Derek's going to need Seth in the time to come.

This story isn't quite done. There's one more chapter left.


	19. Shadows

First a thank you to my reviewers:

soraya - The new baby wasn't planned. Neither was Peter for that matter. Various measures were taken over the years to insure no babies, but none of those were permanent measures and thus could and did fail. Danielle may be a very absent parent and, as Seth said, she hates Seth, but she does care for Derek, and when she's not insulting his older son, or ignoring their son, he cares for her. Right now he's very close to breaking it with her, but he wants to give her one more chance, mostly because of this new baby. And once Derek new about the baby, there was no way he was going to let anything happen to the baby, because he loves his kids and he already loves this one. And Danielle knew that. I'm glad you loved the bond between father and son here. Seth has no idea what his dad went through for him. In time he will learn, along with learning the original time line, Chris' role in that. I wanted this chapter to be about Derek and Seth, so that's why Peter is asleep.

lizardmomma - Thank you. Enjoy this last chapter.

Take careful note of the date (and compare it to the date at the beginning of the episode). The last chapter of this story is a preview into what the demon that Seth and Melinda were chasing was after.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Shadows

Thursday April 8, 2027

"Good night, Sweetheart," a man said as he leaned into give the little girl in the bed a kiss.

"Daddy, the shadows," the little girl protested even as she touched her lips to the proffered cheek.

"The shadows aren't going to hurt you, Sweetie." The man tucked the covers up against his daughter's chin.

The girl pulled her hand out of the covers and flipped her hand upward. The light flipped on. "Daddy, something is there." She looked at him with bright blue eyes. "I'm scared."

He smiled at what he thought was a blatant attempt to stay up later. "I'll check under the bed and in the closet. Okay?"

Her lip quivered and she nodded. "Okay."

The man peeked his head under the bed and made a show of looking about the empty space there. Then, he walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. He looked inside, but saw nothing out of the ordinary amongst his daughter's stuffed toys. He walked back to the bed and sat down. "Can you sleep now, Reina?"

Reina Leann Lloyd sniffed and nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Aaron Lloyd headed out of his daughter's bedroom and closed the door almost closed behind him, leaving it open just enough to let the light in the hall act as a night light. He was halfway to the bedroom he had once shared with his wife when a childish scream nearly stopped his heart.

"Daddy!"

Aaron ran back to his daughter's room as fast as he could. He didn't both with the door knob, slamming the door open with a wave of his hand. The hall light flooded the room, but all Aaron saw was the empty bed and twisted covers. All he knew was that he'd failed to protect his daughter from something she'd seen in the shadows.

The End

* * *

If you want to know what's going on, go on to the next episode "The Power of Influence".

Special Note to TaintedDarkInuSheeko - The next time you see Aaron Lloyd you will see the character I named after you. ;)


End file.
